Demonic Lust
by Blairia
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel Sexual Intercourse, Sebastian can no longer control his demonic urges, so what happens when Ciel is involved and what are the consequences?
1. Mating Season

Demonic Lust

Warning this fanfiction contains sexual content.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian was feeling the urge to mate, It was indeed autumn. The first whisps of the violent breeze that tears leaves from their branches so gracefully.

~ Mating season of course, as if I could forget? It happens once every century to reproduce, the demon population is small and so each demon feels urges to have sexual intercourse with the nearest capable species. Since the species a demon may mate with isn't limited to one, the variety of demons are endless, however most decide to shapeshift into humans. ~

" I need a plan, a quick one. Ive left this far too late to discuss this with ciel. " Sebastian whispered into the cool midnight wind.

~ I could take leave for 24 hours, I could find a mate and bring them to the manor, I could have sexual intercourse with ciel.. Wait what? when did I ever consider that as an option.. however that could infact work perfectly and he doesn't have to remember.. ~

The next morning

"Its time to wake up, master"

"Hph, five more minutes"

"You can't sleep the day away my lord"

"I am the earl I may do as I please"

*Sigh* "don't make me have to pull you out of bed ciel"

Ciel was far too tired to process his name being used by sebastian so he promptly laid his head back upon his pillow and shut his eyes subtly to avoid contact with his butler.

"I see, well then if you don't wish to leave your bed, allow me"

Sebastian wrapped the layered sheets and blankets around ciel until they tangled around his ankles and hands, leaving his night dress barely around his waist.

"W..What do you think your doing Sebastian, What's wrong with you, Get me out of here"

~Milky flesh exposed, vulnerable. I can't control myself for too long if I carry on like this~

" What are you staring at you damn demon, release me"

~Luckily ciel didn't specifically say a time of when to be released from these makeshift confinements otherwise my fun would indeed be ruined~

"Of course my young lord"

Sebastian leaned down over ciel and lightly licked across his earlobe, causing ciel to shiver unwillingly.

"S..S..sebastian Wha-" Sebastian cut his words off with a passionate exotic kiss that explored the young earls mouth, leaving no inch uncovered. The kiss carried on as ciel started to respond back but with an attempt of biting sebastians bottom lip.

~ Oh right of course, humans need to breath, my bad ~

Sebastian released the embrace, leaving ciel gasping for air to fill his deprived lungs.

"Se..Sebastian, please.. no more"

"are you sure, my lord?"

Sebastian unbuttoned ciels night dress through the tangled sheets, exposing more pale white skin along with two pearl pink nipples, pulling the nightwear completly away leaving ciel blushing a furious shade of rose red. Taking one of the light pink buds in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it as a fast pace then kissing it lightly and blowing cold air to stiffen it then moving on to repeat the process on the second bud.

"Sebastian, Stop" The earls voice was uneven and shaking but the demand was absolute.

~ No loop holes there, I suppose we shall have to continue this later.. ~

"Of course, my young lord"

Ciel let out a quick short breath of relief, little did he know it wasn't over yet.

Later that day

Ciel had been silent after the whole incident, blushing subtly as sebastian unbinded him and dressed him for his daily work.

~ Who would have known the earl phantomhive to be so quiet.. yet he is still turning a shade redder when he catches sight of me, I suppose my earlier performance had some lasting effects on the boy ~

It was around seven o'clock when sebastian brought the assigned tea to the study

" Your tea, my lord"

Ciel nodded promptly but said nothing and sebastian left without another word.

Ciel picked up the delicate china tea cup and raised to to his nose to clarify what type of tea had been brought to him.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ Its scent is distinctly earl grey, my favourite. However there is another, much more sweet scent to this tea.. like wild flowers and rosemary, what a perculier combination.. ~

he didn't exactly trust the tea to satisfy his tastes, so instead poured it from the windowsill in hopes sebastian wouldn't make it a second time, he set it upon the fragile saucer and left for the dining room.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian had prepared the evening meal to the young earls satisfaction, hoping the tea would have its effects soon, he hurried off to clean the fine china and utensils.

~ The tea will surely obscure ciels memory of tonight, the cup was empty when I cleared away the tray. So he mustn't have noticed the subtle change in flavour from earl grey. However if the tea should fail sebastian had also prepared a dessert of Chocolate de' peri. The dark chocolates strong aroma was sure to hide the seasonal scent of the spice added to obscure ciels memories for an estimate of 10 hours. ~

" My lord, I have specially made a dessert from france, the Chocolate de' peri. Its rather popular in paris and verona since the 1860's"

" Very well "

Sebastian served the dessert and left to clear away the leftover china.

Ciel Phantomhives Pov

~ The scent, of wild flowers and rosemary. Its the same, masked in dark chocolate and cream. I don't believe this is a coinsidence.. what is sebastian up too, Is it a drug? Is he trying to kill me, well I suppose I won't be able to find out.. unless.. ~

"Finny"

Finny arrived 2 minutes later, caked in mud from the forests and greenery. His distinctly enhanced hearing allowed him to hear his name from rather far away.

" Yes, young master?"

"Im full, would you please dispose of this, you may infact finish it for me."

"Oh thank you my lord"

~ Of course you won't resist taking a bite, now lets see if this is infact some drug. I wouldn't much care for the death of a commoner so it doesn't much matter. ~

"You are excused, please check back with me in one hour"

"Yes of course, master I will!"

One hour later

Sebastian was to prepare ciel for bed, however he still had a few minutes before the demon arrived, so ciel, realising it was past the hour, decided to check on finny.

"Finny!?"

Ciel found finny lying barely awake in the corridor, looking lost and confused.

~ These are most certainly side effects of a drug of some sort.. however it doesn't appear to be fatal at any rate. Im sure he will be fine.. I need to hurry back to my room before sebastian notices my disapearence ~

after having sebastian dress him for bed and fold his clothing he stood by till ciel dismissed him for the night. Lingering considerably longer than usual. Ciel supposed he should play the act so sebastian didn't become too suspisous of him.

" Sebastian im.. so tired please, you are dismissed already"

Sebastian smirked slightly

" Yes my young master, of course"

Ciel fell asleep without being further disturbed.

A few hours later

Ciel was abruptly awoken to a low chuckle he reconised the voice instantly as his faithful butler, sebastian..

~ What is he up to now? ~

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian looked upon ciel rather confused, he shouldn't be as coinsious as he currently was, if anything he should be in a daze and follow along with sebastians commands. However as it was ciel was looking him in the eyes in a demanding glance to see who had disturbed his peaceful slumber.

"Sebastian what do you think your doing. I hope this isn't a repeat of this morning because I already said no"

~ Well you didn't say no exactly. You stopped it yes but you never said denyed the attention ~

" Oh ciel, how clever of you I did infact find finny sprawled across the hallway so I gathered you hadn't had the dessert however I did believe the tea would be a fine substitute for this task. "

" I poured it out the window, its scent wasn't the usual earl grey"

"I underestimated your ability to scent tea, my lord. Forgive me but this night may not turn out to be so pleasurable"

"What are you talking about sebastian?"

"You see ciel, demons mate once a century. Its mandatory for each male demon to perform sexual intercourse with a species that can potencially bare children, humans can bare a demons child, no matter the gender due to the changes that may be made later during child labour. You weren't supposed to remember this night, infact had my plan succeeded you would have been in a daze, following my every order yet not fighting me."

" You.. You pervert what do you think I am a whore!?"

"That's exactly what you will be tonight, my whore. I can make you moan, scream in delicious pain or pleasure. Tonight may prove to be more interesting than I had originally planned. I much enjoy your spirit."

"N..No I order you, sebastian Stop this instant, You will not have.. have sexual intercourse w..with with me no I forbid it!"

"Im afraid, my lord that won't work, mating season is something I cannot control and my urges will be far more powerful than a mere order"

Ciel, with this information attempted to escape from sebastians influence, even knowing his abilites he still tried to run, to find someone, anyone to stop this madness. However ciel made it halfway to the door before he was scooped up into sebastians arms and dropped back onto the bed. Leaving ciel ruffled amoung his sheets.

"Now, my lord. Trying to escape a demon? not a clever idea on your end, I must say."

"Please.. sebastian don't do this"

"Begging? how unsuspected and unlike you ciel"

"Don't say my name!"

"Ciel? I suppose I could call you my whore again, its rather fitting for what we're about to do, wouldn't you say?"

"I.. n..no! Seba-"

Ciel was cut off by the material now covering his mouth. Sebastian had tied it tightly around his head, effectively cutting off ciels protests.

"Thats enough of that my love, shall we begin?"

"Mmph!"

"I suppose I'll take that as a yes, lets continue where we left off this morning, ciel"

Sebastian said his name softly, purposely trying to induce a reaction from the cyan grey haired boy who was attempting to struggle from sebastians strong grasp on his fragile frame. Sebastian had ciel nude in less than a minute and was pleased to note the pinkish hues above his cheeks begin to colour into a deep red. Sebastian stared down at ciels exposed flesh with Lust filled crimson orbs, that sent shivers throughout ciels small body.

"My my.. how innocent you look, the body of a child"

"Hmph!"

"Hush my little whore, this has only just begun"

Ciels mismatched eyes held a glazed shine to them that soon formed small droplets of tears that slid down his blushing cheeks as sebastian traced every inch of ciels milky skin with butterfly kisses. Sebastian licked the tears from ciels cheeks and proceeded to fondle his small pink buds till they turned a shade darker and stiffened substancially. Ciel could clearly see sebastians bulging erection making his trousers tighter by the minute through his tear stained eyes. Sebastian, noticing his discreet glance, decided to undress.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ There is really no use trying to escape.. Its pointless.. meaningless.. why sebastian.. why are you doing this to me? ~

Ciel let out a stuggled wimper at the sight of sebastians 9 inch cock that was going to soon be entering him. Sebastian let out a low chuckle.

"You shouldn't worry now, I'll be sure to prepare you"

More tears slipped from ciels neon purple and midnight blue orbs as sebastian licked long strokes up from the base of the boys now growing erection. Sebastian stopped every few moments to suckle the tip and tongue the slit. Sending waves of pleasure through ciel. Sebastian stopped and inserted his index and middle fingers in his mouth and then positioned them at the entrance to the young earls anus. Pushing unmercifully inside. Sending a shockful burst of pleasure into ciels prostate.

"Nnphm!"

"Your enjoying this, aren't you ciel?"

~ I can't think.. my body is reacting of its own accord, Im silenced and subjected to these sexual tortures.. but it I need release.. ~

Ciels erection was dripping precum, Sebastian continued thrusting his fingers into the boys entrance and dipped his head to clean his masters erection.

~ Oh.. end this Just end this now.. I can't take this anymore ~

" You want me inside of you don't you ciel?"

Ciel shivered inwardly at his name.. so unusually spoken in that deep voice of sebastians..

"Ymph"

"Say my name when I enter you"

and with that he removed his fingers from ciel and disposed of the material silencing him. Soon afterwards with minimum movement sebastian had swiftly penetrated ciel, holding his legs apart.

"S..SEBASTIAN Umphh.. It hurts so much.. please make it stop"

" Shhh, its fine you will get used to it my love"

~ Love.. Haven't heard that in.. so long ~

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ So tight, His muscles are squeezing my erection, its almost suffocating. It feels so deliciously warm, Lets finish this ciel ~

Sebastian continuously thrusted into ciel at a fast even pace moaning ciels name in a hoarse whisper every few moments.

~ Mm Im not going to last long not if he keeps squeezing me, milking my cock like this ~

"Mmph yes ciel, keep going"

"Nphaaa! S..Sebastian.."

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ Umph God it hurts, but he keeps hitting my prostate.. so hard its pleasurable ~

Ciel felt bursts of relief and pleasure flood through his small delicate frame that had been subjected to this unmerciful torture, He unwillingly moaned several times as the tremors of his orgasm sent sebastian into his own, spilling his seed into ciel. Sebastian detatched himself from his young master and lay in a slight daze, realising fully what he had just done to his master.

~ That was awful, my body aches all over but it was worth it 100% Ive never felt that much pleasure before in my life ~

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ What did I just do, why did I do this with ciel? I hurt him, that surely breaks our contract.. I don't know what his reaction will be.. ~

Ciel cut off his train of thought when he moved across the bed to lay his head on sebastians shoulder, tears trailing down his cheek bones as he snuggled closer.

" Ciel "

" Mmph?"

" are you alright?"

"Yes.. Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Hold me close"

Sebastian pulled ciel closer, he was tucked against sebastians chest, his head nestling into his shoulder, his shallow breathing evening out and finally falling asleep in sebastians embrace.


	2. Pride

notes : Dayma Bouhouli I very much agree, there are many OOC fanfictions which I don't find appealing however sometimes it cannot be helped, especially when writing romantic fanfictions for sebastian and ciel. So hopefully the story doesn't go too out of character! but Im glad your enjoying it. Promocat Haha I originally had thought this to be a oneshot, however your idea stirred some inspiration so I decided to carry on this story to find out the consequences.

The next morning

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel awoke to find himself alone in his master bedroom, he was sore, dried tears stained his cheeks into a salty texture. His vision cleared of sleep, he attempted to leave the bed.

"Oumph!"

When ciel made the slightest movement, pain shot up his spine in mind numbing agony he flopped back down upon the pillows and tangled bed sheets. His eyes held a glazed shine from the sore throbbing pain that lingered.

"Young master?"

Sebastian had appeared beside the bed, as he smirked rather wickedly at ciels suffering, clearly amused.

"S..Sebastian when.. nevermind, leave.."

"You seem to be in some pain my lord, don't you wish for some help?"

~ Yes im in extreme pain

"No, now leave"

~ Im not going to admit I need his help, that would be ridiculous. ~

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

"Very well, I'll cancel your appointments for the day." and with that Sebastian left ciel to himself.

~ as expected, your never short when it comes to pride, my dear ciel. However you won't be moving for some hours so I suppose cancelling your day would indeed be best. Yet I realise your not one to show your weaknesses, not unless you're desperate.. though how much did I hurt your ever so present pride, I don't know. ~

Sebastian remembered holding ciel the previous night and had amusement clearly painted on his features. Sebastian continued with his chores, cleaning up after the other servents, taking a kitten break, preparing the tea and the evening meal.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel spent the next few hours uncomfortably led upon his side, muttering insults at his non-present butler. Sebastian had come to check on him around mid day to see if he needed anything, however ciel had just told him to leave.

~ Im unclean, I slept with a demon. Just as the angel had told me, I was never clean of sin. I enjoyed it, I begged for release. It reminded me of the day he had indeed released me from that acult, I had never expected to summon you sebastian, It just happened and I accepted escape, however I ended up trapping myself in the depths of hell as a consequence. I will never be with my parents, its not an option anymore, not for me. ~

"Hmph, I feel so dirty and broken.. I want to bathe.. Sebastian!.."

Sebastian appeared momentarily looking concerned.

"Yes my young lord, I shall have a bath prepared soon."

~ How good is your hearing exactly?.. ~

"Very good.."

Sebastian left to the water room to prepare the bath, minutes later he returned with a fluffy white towel, leaning down over ciel to envelop him in the soft material and carry him silently to the bathroom. Knowing he would stuggle to walk.

"Mph.."

"Theres no use complaining my lord, you are unable to walk from last nights activities without suffering internally so please allow me to re-freshen you."

"Yes, alright.."

~ He's right It's not as if I can move fluently right now, im sure I'll be fine tomorrow ~

Sebastian disposed of the towel hiding ciels small frame from his lustful eyes and with minimal splash, lowered him into the spacious tub.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ I've already indulged myself in intercourse, mating season for me is over.. so why am I still aroused by ciel and his pale figure, in which I took the innocence of.. why do I urge to feel him once more squeezing me in more pleasurable ways possible to the human race. ~

Sebastian began to wash ciel, careful to not cause too much pain to the young earl as he cleansed his rear of his own dried semen.

~ Oh ciel, I would take you once more at this very moment, thrusting into you over and over until you scream my name in pure bliss. How I want to show you the extreme pleasure I can offer you.. ~

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ He's staring at me again, am I even safe anymore in his presence?.. ~

"Sebastian, I suggest you refrain from staring at me like im some whore. What happened last night won't happen again, correct? mating season is over now for you.."

"My apologies, young master. I was indeed carried away last night. Mating season for me is over so your very much correct, however I'll be honest. I still hold some interest in you in that scenario."

~ You sick bastard.. Wait, mating season, reproduction for demons.. this means I could potencially become pregnant with sebastians child?! I should clarify.. theres no way I could bear a demons child.. no.. ~

"Mating season is mandatory in order to reproduce the demonic race. You said humans were able to bear a demons children since arrangements may be made later during labour. Does this mean I will become pregnant?.."

"Indeed I was waiting for you to ask this particular question, depending on the race chosen to mate with the percentage of the chance for that specific race to become pregnant is different each time. For humans it is around 10% for females and 5% for males, it is highly unlikely that you will become pregnant, however I will monitor you for the next few weeks closely to ensure you aren't. I was too out of mindset last night to use protection.. so yes there is a small chance you could bare a child."

"..A demonic child.."

"Yes.."

"You never told me this, you should have told me when we made the contract that there was a chance this could happen.."

"I appologise, my lord. However it happens once a century and when you have lived as long as I have, you don't remember the dates exactly for these events."

"are there more!?"

"no, of course not I mean in general we forget"

"right.."

Sebastian finished off cleaning ciel and changed the sheets of his bed before allowing him to re-settle amongst the blankets, attempting to find a more comfortable position.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ My ciel, I really am sorry I put you through this, however I don't regret it.. I never will.. ~

"Hmph, you are dismissed sebastian"

"You haven't eaten all day my lord, it is currently six. I will serve you this evenings meal in bed since you are in no state to move."

"Very well."

Sebastian brought the dish and placed it gracefully upon his bedside table, along with Cherylee tea, brewed perfectly to enhance its flavour subtly making it sweeter. Since ciel had rather sweet tastes.

"Tonight we have a corriander soup, accompanied with spanish baked, seeded bread. Along with a cup of cherylee tea, its base is medical. It should help with any lingering soreness, aswell as the salts added to the water you previously bathed in, it should have you feeling normal by tomorrow."

"alright, you can leave now."

~ Why do you dismiss me when I know you want me to stay.. ~

"Of course, my lord."

Ciel finished his meal and proceeded to fall asleep after a few moments, leaving sebastian to return to a peacefully sleeping outline in the sheets. After clearing away the dishes to the kitchen, sebastian retired to his room.

~ Yet another entertainless night thinking of you my ciel.. how many hours have I spent staring at the ceiling of this plain room, wishing you would come around. You are mine.. ~

"Mine.."


	3. Self Control

notes : I can't believe how many are following the story currently. So I thought Id update, hehe to all those disputing what will happen next, you shall find out shortly however it may be in the next chapter... Thanks ~ Blaire.

Shortly after leaving ciels bedroom.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Ciel Phantom hive.

His world now revolved around the teenager whose demands suited those previous in heir to the manor. He was small, fragile and breakable. Its as if one touch would shatter his frame into pieces. He was surrounded by darkness but he sustained a purity that held a fiece flavour that one demon could only dream to taste. The perfect soul which had the best of both the light and the dark.

Sebastian had more self control than he had originally gave himself credit for. Carefully brewing ciels soul throughout the years to enhance the subtle flavours, all this to find at the end he would no longer feel the need to take the dear boys spirit away from him. All he held for ciel now was pure lust, something he was beginning to lose too.

Sebastian had returned to his rooms, considering all jobs had been finished. There was nothing else to attend to, he finally had time to himself.

~ Ciel phantomhive, You are my every thought, my every dream, I remember the night clear as day. Wishing it could have lasted forever, to be frozen in a motionless time where the ultimate bliss and pleasure had surfaced and your warm heat surrounded my member. The perfect moment of my life. ~

"Mine.." he purred softly

Grasping his hardening erection firmly. Running his fingers delicatly over the tip and along the head then down again, repeating the motion. Slowly speeding up as he went, rubbing the veins developing on his member which was now leaking clear droplets which glided down the length making the perfect lubrication for his hand to fasten the pace. Picturing ciels innocent gaze upon him, his sarcastic voice, the way his cyan grey hair shone in the afternoon sunlight. Glistening off of each individual lock. Shining a brilliant blue tint.

"Oh, ciel.. If only you knew"

Remembering the night he held ciel, sheathed inside of his core. Whilst ciel squeezed him, milking him empty. Thrusting like a piston inside of him at a pace most humans couldn't match and watching as ciel endured it, moaning in utter bliss. His erection leaking large amounts of semen overfilling his tight hole and pouring down his thin pale legs.

Imagining it was his small delicate hand sliding up and down his member, sebastian came. Spurts of white liquid spilled upon his sheets and he gasped quietly to himself.

"Ciel.."

~ I suppose I should clean up a little.. ~

The room sebastian had was an exceptional size, it was the usual plain white walls, polished wood flooring. However ironically, considering he didn't need sleep, the room contained a large master bed. Blue saturn silk sheets and cream curtains laced his bedspread and windows. A small bedside table and ordinary wardrobe both made of sleek oak wood, also finely polished.. since he had polished a mere morning in advanced.

"meow"

"Oh hello, you must be awake now I see."

Sebastian approched his wardrobe, opened the door soundlessly and out, gracefully leaped a black feline. Its fur glimmered in the dim light of the room.

"Your so beautiful, dainty pink paws and nose, alluring green eyes that always seem to be stalking prey.. soft satin coat."

~ Perfect, however ciel comes close in comparison.. If only I could convince him to wear some cat ears. Then, I would be pleased. ~

"Hmm, that is indeed an idea I should save for later entertainment."

Sebastian smirked devilishly to himself at the imagery that passed through his mind. He proceeded to clean the mess he had recently made and laid back against the fresh sheets, holding the charcoal kitten in his arms, stroking it absently.

The next morning

Ciel was sat up, awake. Looking deep in thoughts that sebastian couldn't read from instinct. He seemed lost, inside his own head. He looked up in surprise when sebastian had placed his tea on the bedside table and glanced at him, confused.

"Sebastian, I hadn't noticed your arrival."

"Yes, I could see."

~ If only I could see inside your mind too.. to know what lays behind those entrancing mismatched orbs.. ~

"Indeed, what's my schedule for today?"

"You have some paperwork that needs signing. Then tea with elizabeth and finally you need to finalise the ideas concerning the new product for funtom, bitter rabbit I believe."

"Elizabeths coming!? since when!"

"Since she sent a letter concerning her visit last night, it arrived late and since you neglected the papers and incomming mail for the day. You missed it, however I added it to your schedule so be sure to look pleasant."

"Hmph.. You could have told me last night."

"You were sleeping so peacefully though my lord.. I wouldn't have wanted to wake you" he teasted softly.

"Yes.. of course."

Sebastian had dressed ciel in formal wear for elizabeths arrival that evening and arranged for the servents to follow his exact orders, down to the dot. Preparing the breakfast, ciels favourite. Blueberry scone with plain whipped cream, no sugar was ever added to the cream as to not obstruct the blueberries sweetness. Ciel had instructed him this the first week he had worked in this manor.. how could he forget?

Ciel ate and left to prepare papers in his study, leaving sebastian to look at his retreating form in an aroused trance. Leaving him motionless for a few, long moments.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel stared at the piles of documents that lay scattered in an organised mess on his polished, dark oak desk that stood at almost exactly his height.

~ Surely there must be hundreds of files to sort though.. this is what I get for neglecting my daily chores. What does this even matter anyway, its not as if a document for, "Quality materials", will hold any meaning once im enveloped in the blazing fires of hell. Buttons and fabrics. Pfft, how bizarre things seem when you look at them as a whole, knowing im eventually going to fall to my fated demise, yet sighing misc documents for buttons.. ~

"I shouldn't waste time pondering meaningless routines.."

Ciel was halfway through his paperwork when he heard a loud piercing scream, hearing his name from across the manor.

~ Oh lizzy.. ~

Rising from his desk, he made he way to the front hallway, where elizabeth stood in a frilly fluffy, very pink dress. noting the corset.

~ After wearing one of those once, I cannot even fanthom why anyone would wear them daily ~

"Hello, elizabeth"

"Ciel! I missed you, but call me lizzy remember! Oh im so happy to see you, its been soo long!"

"Its been two weeks.."

"That's a long time for your future wife to stay away for, oh well im just so glad we're together now" she giggled.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Ciel?"

"Yes lizzy?"

"Are you alright? you look so depressive today!"

"Im fine, really. Was there a particular reason of coming here, apart from visiting me?"

"Yes actually, can you teach me to play chess?!"

"Chess?"

~ How random. ~

"Yes! my mother is always telling me that a lady who cannot play chess isn't worth her salt. So you must teach me! please ciel?"

"Very well.. Sebastian!"

Sebastian arrived momentarily beside elizabeth.

"Yes, my young lord?"

"Prepare the chess board."

"Certainly"

Once the board had been set up, the two of them played for roughly an hour before ciel had developed a thobbing headache and lizzy, energetically giggling from time to time.

"I believe its getting rather late lizzy, I think we should call it a night, don't you think?"

"aww.. I guess, well it was lovely seeing you ciel!"

"You too, thankyou for sending a letter this time informing me of your visit in advanced."

"Hehe of course, no problem!"

Lizzy left after a few minutes. Sebastian escorting her to the door, where her maid waited. After lizzy had departed, ciel had left to his bedroom, exhasted. Sebastian walking in moments later with a refreshing cup of tea.

"My lord?"

Ciel looked up tiredly

"You look rather out of energy tonight. Are you feeling well?"

~ Right, of course.. I could still be pregnant.. I don't feel particularly different apart from being extremly sleepy however that isn't really a cause of pregnancy? It couldn't be, im just tired from having to deal with lizzy, thats all. ~

"Im fine, just tired."

"Very well, young master. I shall prepare you for bed"

Sebastian took his sweet time undressing ciel, then redressing him in his night wear. Eyes glazing over his glossy white skin. Lust clearly set in his scarlet orbs. Sending a cold shiver of arousal down ciels spine.

~ My body is a traitor, nothing more. I have no feelings of sexual desire toward the demon, its not plausable after all, his mating season is over. However he is still a pervert when it comes to intimate spaces.. ~

"Can you be any faster.. I really am tired. I don't have time for your perverted desires tonight" he said bluntly.

"My lord?" he teased, playing innocent

"Hphh.. whatever, carry on"

Sebastian finished dressing him, leaving the room promptly afterwards.

~ What is with him.. What is with me! will this insanity ever end? ~

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Oh ciel, how bold of you. I didn't think you would actually question my desires. If only you would ask me to demonstrate. ~

Sebastian let out a low chuckle.

Leaving to his own room.


	4. Discovery

notes : I realise you've been waiting paitently for updates so here's the next chapter, Thanks as usual for all the kind reviews and encouragement ~ Blaire.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian was busy preparing breakfast for the morning as usual it was around 6am, he would need to wake ciel in an hour.

He was about to put the bread base into the oven when he saw the symbol on his left hand begin to glow in the dim morning light. It tingled, then burned with multiple emotions at once, Sebastian listened closer for the emotions to settle within him. Worry, fear and panic. If ciel was in any real danger, fatal that is, the symbol would be brighter and more painful to sebastian, whatever pain ciel felt was his to bear.

~ a mere night terror perhaps? he has had them before. I don't know, something doesn't feel quite simiular as a common nightmare. It's new.. and obviously ciel needs me. ~

Then, with that last thought in mind, Sebastian dropped what he was doing and walked swiftly to ciels bedroom, careful not to run in order to keep suspision from the other servants.

He arrived in less than a minute only to find ciel missing. The sheets lay in a tangled bundle.

"Cie- Young master?"

~ How could I let my composture fail in a time of slight panic. How ridiculous. ~

*Sounds of gagging and heaving*

Sebastian heard the sounds from the bathroom as he approched, prepared to witness the sight before him.

Ciel, arms craddling the toilet for support as he threw up the remainders of his supper from the previous night.

~ Yes, we both know what this means, hence the panic and fearful emotions running through his veins. No ordinary illness could cause for this much concern.. ~

"Good morning my lord, feeling ill this morning I see." he said softly

Ciel muttered obscenities under his breath, knowing the demon could hear them clear as day.

"Now, my lord is that any way to treat your butler?"

"You.. caused this, damned demon.." he quietly sobbed

~ Alright.. no time to tease.. I don't believe he's in the best state of mind currently for this. ~

Sebastian made his way across to ciel, embracing him without comment, stroking his silk cyan blue-grey hair that he so loved with a careful comfort.

Tears slid from ciels mismatched orbs in streams, flooding his pale cheeks.

Sebastian sat with him, in silence until the heaving had come to a stop, enveloping ciel in his arms, his cold, frail body shaking uncontrollably.

"Y..You.. you bastard.." he spoke without any heart in the insult

"Shh, please forgive me my lord. You cannot expect that I wanted this to happen.."

"Just.. Put me back to bed and leave.." he shook

Sebastian followed his orders, Carrying him to the bed and gently placing him among the mess that was his blankets. He curled instinctively into a small ball and shivered. Sebastian draped as many warm covers over ciel as he could find in the room and left without further conversation.

~ What have I done.. He's in no condition for this.. not at all. For all the one in a million chances that this could have happened.. ~

Sebastian sighed, irritated at his careless actions and walked outside, into the rain. Standing there, motionlessly.

~ Ciel.. you infuriate me to my limits but I cannot deny my feelings for you, the tattered remains of my soul love you, I can't stop that.. I can't control what I thought I had completely lost. How could you bring this out in me ciel? If I were any normal minded demon, I would leave. I would break the contract and tear you into pieces.. but theres nothing without you. I can't bring myself to do it.. I never could. ~

He returned, soaked to the bone with rain and damp. Proceeding to take the base from the oven swiftly finishing it into an elegant keesh adding the final touches of sprinkled mozzarella. Accompanied with a cream white sauce to flavour it a subtle lemon.

Sebastian sighed, knowing it would be pointless to serve it to ciel but continuing to do so anyway. He knocked twice on the bedroom door and walked in.

Ciel stood staring out the window, not turning to face him as sebastian addressed him.

"Young master, for breakfast we have a keesh, accompanied by a cream lemon sauce."

Silence followed for countless minutes, sebastian stood paitently waiting for a response. Wondering if there was one.

Ciel broke the silence

"H..How can you act like everything is normal.." He said in a small whisper

"I.. suppose it is inappropriate for our current situation. We both realise the symptom as a sign of impregnation. Im sorry ciel. It has been.. three weeks since the incident and it would seem you are to bare a child."

"A demonic, child" he interrupted.

"Y..Yes it would seem.." Sebastian placed the dish upon the dresser. Leaving it forgotten.

~ If he doesn't want to keep the baby.. It would kill him. In essense the connection between ciel and the future child has been established and so.. If he truly didn't want to give birth to the child, It would kill him.. I would lose him. ~

"Ciel.. theres something I should explain to you.." Sebastian spoke softly.


	5. Bonded

notes : Oh my. The feedback from the last chapter was amazing so I thought I would update within a day which is a rare occurance! Mostly because I felt cruel leaving it on a cliff hanger like that and I thought I would note that since this story is so off mark from the original series I can't help it being a little OOC in future chapters from here since it is Sebastians child we're talking about, he has to care hehe. Thanks so much for all the lovely comments as well as yours elizabeth, so here's another chapter before bed. Thanks ~ Blaire.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

"What?"

"Ciel.. there is a small detail I left out.. I didn't think you would end up.. pregnant, It was a 5% chance."

Ciel was continuing to stare out the window. Watching as the wind swirled around each branch, causing them to sway in the breeze.

~ Just.. Keep going. He needs to know, I can't faulter now..~

"The connection between you and the child has already been made.. If you were to choose not to keep the baby.. It would kill you"

*Silence*

Ciels cyan grey hair swished around as he turned, looking in his scarlet orbs, searching for any deception.

"I would die? If I choose not to give birth to the child" he repeated dully

"..Yes, the childs connection depends on the mother but in return the mother depends on his or her spouse.. and so if the connection were to be broken, the mother would die along with the child."

"You just happened to leave the detail out until now?"

"I wouldn't lie to you ciel.."

"Yes.. of course because you haven't done that before."

"My lord?"

"I remember.."

"Remember.. what?"

"I had already achieved my revenge and yet Im still here.. Why?"

"..I see, I never lied to you.. when I went to take your soul.. I couldn't bring myself to take it. I repressed your memories.. so that you wouldn't remember your revenge and in return, I wouldn't have to take your soul. I thought it would take much longer to wear off, when did you remember this?"

"I woke up this morning with all my memories intact, so its true.. I had my revenge.."

~ Of course, all those emotions I felt this morning. They couldn't have been all from the morning sickness.. It was new, memories surfacing.. I really had assumed the ritual I did would take far longer till I could find a permanent solution. ~

"Yes"

"You.. damned demon! you had no right to take away my memories like that.."

"I appologise.. it's jus-"

"You couldn't take my soul?"

"No.."

"Why? why didn't you just end this madness"

Sebastian felt a stab of hurt at this comment but masked it none the less. Far too quickly for ciel to detect.

"Ciel, I love you and I will love this future child should you wish to keep it"

"I see.. now that I remember, you still won't take my soul? doesn't this break the contract?"

"Actually.. The contract has been broken on my part since I first had the sexual encounter with you. It broke the contract because I hurt you. The symbol and our bonds stay untouched however due to the contract never being completed."

Sebastian remembered the night as if it were yesterday

 _"your enjoying this, aren't you ciel?"_

 _"You want me inside you don't you?"_

 _Ciel shivered_

 _"Ymph"_

 _"Say my name when I enter you"_

 _"S..SEBASTIAN! Umphh it hurts so much please, make it stop.."_

 _"Shhh, Its fine you will get used to it my love"_

Thrusting continuously into the small boy, unmercifully causing him to moan Sebastians name repeatedly. Squeezing his erection it was almost suffercating.

 _"Mmph yes ciel, keep going"_

 _"Nphaaa! S..Sebastian"_

~ I don't regret it though.. ~

"There is something about this symbol you haven't told me isn't there? It's like, it manipulates me, my thoughts, my emotions. I feel things like.. I don't know.. nevermind. Just tell me, why does it feel like this?"

Ciels fingers touched his right eye, digging in until he could feel the bone it lay cradled in.

"We're bonded, I can feel your emotions when I allow myself to listen closely enough. I believe what you're feeling could only be the remaining dreds of my soul."

"Demons don't have souls.."

"We do indeed have souls, they just aren't complete. No matter how many souls we take, ours will never be as full as they once were. Parts are missing. So the remainder is allowing you to feel what I do, to some degree. I believe its very limited, depending on how strong a bond is between the two who hold a contract depends on how much each can feel of eachother, however I am able to feel your emotions more clearly since you have a full soul."

"I.. I suppose it makes sense, but how is it Ive never felt the symbol do this before?"

"Well, You are carrying my child, it would have made the connection more fluent." Sebastian spoke soothingly

"So where do we go from here?"

Ciel looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustian

"Well it depends, If you should wish to keep the child. I promise, I'll never leave you're side.

"Why? Your a demon, You should only be interested in souls and entertaining yourself, is this just a way to waste time before you take my soul?!"

Ciels eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

Sebastian looked genuinely horrified at this statement remembering that ciel was pregnant and could have mood changes very quickly.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you ciel. I never planned for this to happen, I can't take your soul. Id rather die to be honest than live like a glutton, taking worthless souls into a path of exile. I haven't had the chance to have a child but perhaps now.."

Ciel looked at him incredulously and sebastian smirked back.

"You want me to keep the child?"

"I certainly don't want you to die."

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ Can I really do this? Give birth to a demon.. Damn Sebastian.. ~

"Sebastian can you come here?"

Sebastian obliged. Standing a mere few inches from ciel.

Ciel reached up and slapped Sebastian, as hard as he could muster.

Tears streaming down his face as he withdrew his hand and closed the gap between them, leaning against his chest as sebastian wrapped his arms around him. Shielding him from the cold that blew in from the opened window.

"I suppose I had that coming.." he said in his usual composed voice.

"Bastard.." ciel spoke timidly


	6. Euphoria

notes : Haha Yes I agree that was indeed an awkward end to the chapter. However more in character and Ciel had just found out that Sebastian did repress his memories of revenge. So Im happy with it, especially since I re-uploaded the chapter about 10 times. So many are in love with this story so I am making it a priority over other fictions, incase you were wondering why "Time" hasn't been updated in a while and ThePinkyNinja, I believe you wanted to see Ciel beg for Sebastian so you may enjoy this chapter. Thanks always for the lovely reviews ~ Blaire.

Continue from the last chapter.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

The day had followed smoothly back into routine as it always did, Ciel attended the appointments, paperwork for funtoms newest designs and Sebastian, ever the faithful butler he was, kept a keen eye on him throughout his daily chores. Sending him provocative looks at any chance he could, whether there be company present or not. Sending shivers of arousal down ciels spine.

~ Pfft, I can see him and he knows it. Why does he have to keep looking at me like that? I can't really determine the emotion hidden beneath those well masked features but I can still feel him, his arousal. ~

The light autumn breeze had faded to a chilling wind that blew wisps of Ciels locks into his eyes, preventing the paperwork from being complete. With a sigh he stood and turned, only to find Sebastian behind him, shutting the window.

"Sebastian.."

"My lord?" He countered

~ That deep seductive voice.. I want you to say my name.. ~

"I didn't even see you walk into the room!" he sighed exasperated

"Indeed, I could tell from your surprised expression."

Ciels breathing was increasing as Sebastian took a step forward, their bodies merely inches away. Ciel could feel his body heat enveloping him in warmth and he so desperately wanted to hold him, touch him in anyway possible.

"Sebastian.. trying to seduce me?" he retorted

Sebastian looked amused and was smirking slightly at his masters clear aroused state. He leaned forward pressing his lips against his in an exotic passionate kiss that explored his mouth leaving no inch unsearched. This carried on for some moments until Ciel pulled away abruptly breathing heavily and leaning on Sebastians chest for support.

"Sebastian I need to breathe! You're going to suffocate me if you carry this on."

Sebastian chuckled deeply and scooped him up in his arms and placed him gently upon his polished oak desk that had stacks of papers laying contently upon its surface.

The kiss continued, soft butterfly kisses soon turned to intense lust. Ciel felt his breath hitch as Sebastian began to unbutton his shirt.

"Sebasti-" Ciel was cut off with another kiss from Sebastian that made his member tingle with anticipation.

Sebastian slid the material down Ciels shoulder, exposing more delicate flesh for him to taint.

~ His skin is for the most part untouched, smooth and pale flesh, awaiting my corruption.. ~

With this Sebastian glided he teeth, scraping Ciels shoulder blade until he reached the curve of his neck, biting down savagely drawing small droplets of blood and sucking softly to relieve the pain.

Ciel was moaning in pure ecstasy

~ Aren't you quite the masochist my young lord.. I'll certainly have to remember that in future.. ~

Ciel was slowly coming undone under Sebastians ever so skillful movements, his erection becoming increasingly aroused and causing his shorts to tighten considerably.

Sebastian, observent as ever. Undid the buttons that confined his member, earning a content sigh from Ciel.

Careful not to touch Ciels erection, Sebastian slid his gloved hands up Ciels pale thighs. The white cotton soft against his smooth skin.

Ciel practically mewled in pleasure as Sebastian dipped his head down to encapture a plush pink nipple in his mouth, nibbling slightly to invoke it. Then continuing to repeat the action to the other.

Each sound ciel breathed encouraged Sebastian to move further, trailing his chest with his tongue, leaving a path of saliva down his lean stomach.

Abruptly he stopped just above his hard erect member, small beads of pre-cum glided down his shaft.

"Se..Sebastian!"

"Young master, I want you to beg me to touch you. To fuck you into your desk until you scream pure lust."

"W..What!?" He moaned, throbbing with need.

"I. Want. You. To. Beg." Clearly emphasising each syllable.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ I don't even know how to beg! It goes against every single fiber of my entire being. ~

"Ngh, No.." He replied petulently

Sebastian countered by pulling away so there was no contact, no friction.

"Very well, my lord" Sebastian slowly turned only to be stopped by a small protest.

"Okay..okay.. Sebastian please, touch me"

"Hmm, Sound like you mean it"

"B..But" With this Sebastian turned slightly, his trademark smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"Mmph.. W..Wait.. Fine. Please Sebastian I want you inside of me, please.."

~ Just touch me.. ~

Sebastian rewarded Ciel by gliding his fingers down his member, allowing the smallest amount of friction. Causing him to moan in frustration.

Ciel supposed he could order Sebastian to just fuck him but it wouldn't be as satisfying.. no he wanted the demon to thrust into him on his own accord.

"Pl..Please Sebastian, more, I want to feel you inside of me, thrusting as you did that night." He moaned, his eyes clouded with lust.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Oh, my Ciel you are full of surprises.. I was going to fuck you either way, begging or not. ~

Sebastian fully removed the shorts that dangled around Ciels shaking ankles and disposed of the shirt hanging loosely around his shoulders. Leaving him completly vunerable to his gazes.

Suddenly switching positions, Ciel was forced onto his back, flat against the length of his desk, papers swirling around them as Sebastian leaned over his small frame and gave Ciels member an experimental lick to invoke a reaction, causing Ciel to reflectively thrust up.

Sebastian let out a small chuckle and placed his middle and index finger on his tongue, thoroughly lubricating them in order to prepare his master.

Sebastian didn't want to hurt Ciel, atleast not too much..

Positioning his fingers at the young boys entrance and slowly entering him.

Ciels breathing increased remarkably and he thrusted back repeatedly against Sebastians fingers.

"Eager, are we?" Sebastian taunted. Earning a tsk from his young lord between short gasps.

~ I can't take much more of this.. It's taken every last speck of self control to refrain me from just thrusting you into the desk without mercy.. Oh, fuck, ciel.. ~

Sebastian retrieved his fingers from his masters hole and moved back.

"S..Sebastian! no.. please.." He whined

"Shh.. Ciel"

Sebastian began to undress, shedding his clothing at a hurrid pace. Not bothering with his shirt, just loosening his belt and freeing his hard cock from its refinements. Groaning softly in relief.

Softly caressing Ciels cheek, Sebastian rubbed the length of his cock on Ciels rear, until he was positioned at his tight rosebud.

Slowly sliding himself inside of his master, Seeing the pain glaze Ciels bright orbs. Tears spilling over his cheeks at the penetration.

"It will only hurt shortly. I promise.."

"Nghh.." He breathed in response

Allowing a few moments for Ciel to become used to his large size before swiftly thrusting himself into his master.

Pleased at seeing his cock move in and out of Ciel at a fastening pace. Ciels moans of pain soon turned to pleasure and lust as he began to respond by moving his hips backwards to increase friction. Squeezing his muscles, making the walls of his anus imensely tighter.

"Oh, Ciel yes" Sebastian groaned with utter ecstasy

"Sebastian.. Oh god, mph!"

Sebastian silenced his moans with another passionate kiss, swirling his tongue inside Ciels mouth for effect.

Ciel quivering in need of release, Sebastian was amazed he has even lasted this long.

Feeling Ciel on the brink of orgasm, Sebastian thrusted inside of him hard and fast, the desk beneath squeeking with the abuse.

The pressure that had built in ciel burst and he shot spurs of semen across both his and Sebastians stomach, clenching his insides painfully tight.

Causing Sebastian to fall off the edge into the abyss of pleasure, his liquids dripping down Ciels milky thighs, Sebastian collapsed next to ciel on the large desk.

Both Ciel and Sebastian enjoying the lingering effects of euphoria.


	7. Seduction

notes : I honestly cannot believe the hype of this story. Thanks so much my lovely readers. This story is soon to end so if you want to suggest my next fanfiction idea your welcome to, thanks again. ~ Blaire.

Continuing shortly after the previous chapter.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

"Ciel?"

No reply came as Sebastian looked over at ciels limp form.

Looking closely to see his chest rise and fall in soft motions, letting out a sigh of relief.

~ Oh my bad, I suppose I must have exhausted him, in his current condition. Oh, What have I caused here?, flustered cheeks complimented with a distinct blush, the colour of blossoms. Perfect. ~

Sebastian hid Ciels flustered cheeks in the nook of his right shoulder, embracing his unconsious form before gently scooping him in his arms and carrying him away.

Ciel Phantomhive Unconcious Pov

Bright light blazed down upon the scene infront of him. Two figures made themselves present, a boy with shaggy cyan grey hair and blue and red flickering eyes, looking shy and content while a girl, who looked to be the same age with pure black raven curls that wound around her neck in a wild wave contrasting with her crimson eyes that complimented her apperance, bounced up and down in excitement.

"Mother!" she cried energetically

"Excuse me?" Ciel breathed, confused at the sight before him.

"Oh come on? You don't recognise you're own children!"

"Y..Yes but their are two of you?"

"Of course, we're twins!" She beamed

The boy turned to look at her with affection then settle his gaze back on Ciel with a smile.

"I'm.. having twins? Isn't this a mere dream?"

"Well I suppose it could be, you won't know until you wake up"

"So.. what are your names?"

"My name is Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy for short!"

"My name is Oscar" he spoke timidly

"Those are very fitting names"

"Well of course they are mother, you chose them after all! anyway you need to go now. Im sure father is worried."

With this, Ciels vision went blank.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Ciel woke to a concerned looking Sebastian, hovering beside him.

He was tucked comfortingly in his bed.

"Sebastian.."

"Yes my lord?"

"You shouldn't call me that" he spoke softly

"And why is that?"

"Because.. You're going to be the father to my children"

Sebastians features held relief as he looked down at his partner in confusion

~ You're keeping them, I'm going to be a father.. ~

"We're having more than one?"

"Oh I forgot to explain"

"Yes, please do" he smirked

"While I was unconcious I had a dream, vision almost, of our children, twins.. a boy with cyan grey messy hair and a girl with raven black curls that fell around her shoulders in waves.. The details seemed too realistic not to be true.. but it could have merely been a dream after all."

"A vivid dream indeed.. Twins you say? a boy and a girl.."

"Yes, they said their names were Isabelle and Oscar."

"Those are perfect names, Ciel."

"Is there anyway to check if im having twins?"

"Yes, there is indeed. Infact I have already arranged an appointment with Dr Osborn to see you monday morning."

"Very well.. Sebastian.. theres something I.."

"Continue"

Concern flooded Ciels features. Causing Sebastian to tense.

"Have you even thought this through? Im human! If the child I bear is of demon origin then it will be immortal. Whether you take my soul or not, im still going to die in the years to come. While my family lives on without me.. So I can die now, or die later, why should it matter?"

Sebastian turned to look at his young master with a stunned expression masking his features, seeing his eyes bulge with unshed tears, making his neon purple and midnight blue orbs shine in the afternoon sunlight.

Sebastian composed himself shortly.

"Ciel, I never wanted to ask this of you. Your right however.. I have a solution. You see, there is a ritual I can perform to make you a demon or have the ability to live a longer life. Its up to you, I can make you a demon or I can lengthen your lifespan.."

"... How long could you make my lifespan?"

"Hundreds or thousands of years longer.. Theoretically I can make you live forever."

"..."

"You don't have to decide now. You have many years left to consider this option, It answers your concern though."

"alright.. can you prepare the bath."

"Certainly, my lor- Ciel."

Carrying Ciel to the water room, not trusting his limbs to support him. Careful not to allow any of the troublesome servents see them on the way.

Once the bath was drawn to a perfect temperature, he placed ciel into the warm soothing water. Bubbles surfacing as he did so.

"My my, aren't you quite a mess, Ciel."

"pfft I wonder if you're the one to talk, have you seen yourself?"

Sebastian did take note that he was rather ruffled. Not having time to present himself properly.

Sebastian merely smirked.

"Indeed you're quite right"

Sebastians hands glided down C iels lean stomach in butterfly touches, Spreading the sweet scented soap.

Ciels cheeks held a tinted shade of pink, turning to a rosey red.

~ Well, what do we have here? ~

Sebastian decided to tease his young master, when he glided his fingers down the boys small frame, he would go closer and closer to his hardening member, sending abrupt shivers up his spine.

"Sebastian, quit it.." he breathed

"You're body is telling me to carry on though"

Leaning in to bite and suckle softly on his neck between his collar bone. Earning a timid moan from the earl.

Sebastian chuckled cruelly at the sight before him, imensely ammused.

~ I suppose he's tired enough, I shouldn't be such a tease, though.. I am a demon after all ~

Sebastian then fully stroked Ciels member, making ciel squirm in unexpected pleasure.

"S..Sebastian!" Ciel practically moaned

~ Oh my.. Ciel.. If you keep moaning like this I'll be forced to take you right here.. ~

"My lord.. what's wrong?" The butler spoke in a seductively mock innocent voice.

Sebastian then continued on to rubbing the tip of the boys now throbbing member, encouraged by the small gasps, moans and premature liquids, decorating the head in tiny sparkling droplets.

Using this as lubrication for his hand to increase the friction and pace, Sebastian proceeded to cup the young boys ball sac and caress it softly. Squeezing lightly to help the flow of his orgasm which soon surged through his veins in waves of briefly numbing pleasure.

Ciel leaned back against Sebastians arms, suddenly feeling tired. Having spilled his seed multiple times that evening.

"Sleepy are we?"

"I wonder why!" he retorted half heartedly

Sebastian chuckled, his trademark smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I suppose we shall have to continue this another time"

"W..Wait wha-"

Sebastian lifted ciel in a comfortable plain fluffy towel and dressed him into his usual night shirt.

"Sebastian, why do you always dress me in your shirts at night?"

The question had occurred multiple times but Ciel had found the shirts too comfortable to bother asking about the bizarre act.

"Well, when you're asleep the bond is less fluent by default. Having you sleep in something of mine returns it to normal so I provide you with one of my clean shirts every night in order to keep the bond between us consistant. Rather thoughtful really."

"I.. See." he spoke unconvincingly

Ciel had no idea what the demon was referring to however he didn't much mind.

"You should really get some rest now Ciel"

"Yes very well"

Ciel, taking his advice tucked himself in his duvet until he was positioned like a catapiler preparing to cacoon themselves.

~ You hold such a beautiful vunerability when stars shine my dearest. You're so intoxicating.. If you hadn't seduced me.. I would have fled.. far.. far away. ~

Ciel had already fallen fast asleep, curled amoung the blankets and sheets, looking peaceful.

Sebastian turned and left, smirking softly to himself.

~ I love you ~


	8. Trivia

notes : Hello! I see so many comments for this story and it made me smile so I had to update, even if it is really late.. Oh well, Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest and to clarify this is becoming out of character slightly due to it being a story concept of Ciel being pregnant, this was coming eventually. So please excuse the OOC now and in future chapters of this fanfiction, Thanks as always, ~ Blaire.

Continuing shortly after Chapter 7

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian had returned to his own room, led awake upon the silken sheets of his bed.

Countless minutes had passed, Sebastian often lost himself in thought considering the hours he had to do so.

~ Ciel, the day you summoned me from the depths of hell itself, you looked so innocent and fragile that evening. You hadn't meant to summon me, in your last breath you had chanted a few of the sacred words to have me flee to your side. You asked me for protection in your quest for vengence and I was obliged to take such a contract. Having been bored with previous requests, your plea fascinated me.. and I've been by your side ever since. ~

A small clipped knock sounded, barely making itself noticable in the depths of Sebastians ever so shadowed mind.

He threw his knee's over the bedside and silently proceeded to the door.

~ If its one of those brainless servents again, I swear I'll have them hung as decorations for the manor, that would be far less hassle. ~

Sebastian opened the door, with a small creak and he could feel the surprise take place on his features, for a small flustered boy stood at the opening.

"Ciel?"

"I can't sleep.. It hurts.."

"What hurts?" Sebastian asked, concern masking his voice deeply

"It's just my stomach.. the morning sickness symptom is a lie, it happens all day and night"

Sebastian lowered a gloved hand to his lords chest region, sliding down until he reached the small bump that resided there. The material soft against the aching flesh.

Sebastian, being a demon could feel the smallest of movement inside of the bump and smirked to himself. Rubbing softly upon the area to attempt to ease the pain, as if he could transfer any discomfort from the boy to himself. He would do so in a heart beat if he could.

Chuckling deeply to himself Sebastian picked up his young lord and cradled him against his chest for a few moments before gracefully lowering him down onto his silken sheets.

"You may sleep better here, my lord." He suggested

"You really don't need to keep addressing me like that" Ciel sighed

"I have done so for two years continuously. It's hard to such a habbit"

"I see" he smiled sightly realising it had been nearly three years.

"So is there anything else I can do for you to help the journey of sleep?"

"Yes, lay down"

"Of course" He smirked

Sebastian led down next to the boy and pulled him into a comforting embrace that had Ciel let out a small mewl in pleasure.

"Tell me a story" he spoke abruptly

"Such as?"

"Um, how about telling me more about the bond and why I wear your shirts again since you never fully explained it"

"ah, you see I may have exaggerated the bond where the shirts are concerned. You see the main reason I have you wear them is because my scent is on them, It wards off fellow demons. You are my territory and I plan to keep it that way.. You are mine" he let out a soft preditory growl at the last comment.

"Pfft, that makes far more sense. Jealous of other demons around me huh?"

"Most definitely. Im not ashamed of it, I never will be. I cultivated your soul so perfectly. It was to be the most elegant a feast indeed, for a dish so fine."

"I don't need a lengthy monologue about souls again Sebastian.."

He chuckled at that and proceeded

"I suppose not. However I do have a point to this"

"Right and that would be?"

"Your soul is one of a kind, I had given up long ago on ever taking your soul, Ciel. I gave it up because you are one of a kind yourself. You're lust for vengence, the cryptonic stature and composition. The pretense one may loose themselves in if they didn't know better. I once referred to you as a mirror, you called yourself broken and mirrors, when broken shine more brighter and brilliantly than before. Mirrors, when untouched can never be persieved as anything more. You are everything that someone regular could never be because of this and I would cherrish it rather than show resentment towards it."

Ciel had listened intently. The rosiest of blushes subtly shaded itself upon his cheek bones. The light pink barely visable to the human eye in such dim specks of light. However Sebastian could make it out as clear as day.

"Yes.. I suppose so.."

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boys forehead. His smirk ever so present on his lips.

"If you think about it, we don't really spend any bonding time together"

"Hm?"

"Like I mean time to get to know each other and considering I am carrying you're child as weird as it may sound.."

"I have absorbed much knowledge in the time we've spent together. You couldn't ask me anything I don't already know."

"My favourite colour?"

"Dark blue"

"B..But how? I don't exactly tell you these trivial things!"

"I interpretated it to be you're favourite colour, your finest clothes feature a deep ocean blue, your family passed ring that you cherrish is a pure sapphire blue and most importantly your eye colour is midnight blue. Humans generally find their favourite colour in their own features, such as eye colour or colours that suit them well. They associate this with their favourite colours. Meaning yours would of course be a dark shade of blue."

"touché" ( This is the french term for well played. )

"Indeed"

"So your favourite colour would be black or red?"

"No, infact my favourite colour is lilac purple"

"Hmph.. so the symbol you bare, the colour imprinted upon my eye is your favourite colour?"

"Yes, Its rather beautiful in my perspective."

"Your eyes flash the same colour when I order you to do something.. no one else ever notices it though"

"Yes it does, It shows the symbol colour for whenever you order me to a task concerning the contract I am obliged to do it. No one else can see the change of colour because, such as with my eye colour when I manipulate peoples perspective of it so it changes from a crimson red to a chestnut brown. They cannot see the change. It happens so quickly I doubted you even noticed it at all. How very observent you are Ciel."

"I can be.."

"Any other questions?"

"I know you're favourite animal is a cat, why do you like them so much?" Ciel asked curiously

"Very good question. Cats are remarkable creatures, far more superior to dogs in my opinion. They are agile, clever and absolutely beautiful in every way. So elegant. I believe one of my main reasons however is that cats don't bare a soul."

This caught Ciel off guard. Surprise glittered the corners of his mouth in a half believing glare.

"Cats don't have souls?"

"No, there are one of the few animals that have no souls, no need for emotion, loyalty or any other spiritual features that accompany a soul."

"So in reality even though you may like cats more, you seem far more simiular to a dog than to a feline."

"How so?" Sebastian spoke amused.

"You're bound to me as if by a lead, your loyal to me until the end and follow my commands like as if I had trained you myself."

"What a horrifying observation. However you are quite right.."

Ciel laughed a little with triumpth, realising he didn't usually laugh, he stopped abruptly as silence fell upon the room once more.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ Its not like me to laugh at such things this trivial. How bizarre an act one like me to participate in.. what is there to laugh about really?.. I haven't felt like this in a long time.. so long I could hardly remember what it had felt like before.. it was only a wisp of a memory, forgotten over the torturous events that had followed on my birthday ~

"Ciel? Is something the matter?"

"Sebastian I.. I.." he stuttered, feeling awkward.

~ I don't think I need to say it but it would be so ridiculous to stop mid sentence. How pathetic.. ~

Sebastian tucked his head under his chin and he held him, trying to coax him into finishing his sentance. So desperately wanting.. no.. needing to hear those words.

"I love you" he ended up whispering.

"I love you too, Ciel. Go to sleep now." He whispered back.

Tangled among the sheets, Ciel had finally found his way back to sleep for the second time that night. Laying at such an angle that the light in the small dim room glowed softly against his blush shimmered face, flustered in the moonlight.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile to himself.


	9. Surprise

notes: Hello, Im sorry I haven't updated in a while since I usually update each week. My bad, Ive been really busy and I hope this chapter makes up for it being so late. I see my email everyday be spammed with lots of kind reviews and follows and its amazing to see and reminded me to update, Thanks! ~ Blaire.

Continuing from the previous chapter,

They both lay there, a tangle of limbs and for the first time in a long while, Sebastian had fallen peacefully asleep. Ciel pressed firmly against his toned chest, breathing deeply. His cheeks had faded back to normal, no longer a rosy red but a pale porcelain colour.

Sebastian had always considered sleeping as a thing demons did to waste time in their unusually long life spans. He hadn't bothered to sleep in many years now, when he had met Ciel and had accepted his contract. No longer would he live the life of a glutton, squandering his time on worthless souls that couldn't spark his passion, let alone his taste buds. He would have to admit, those decades where he was rogue were the worst years of his life, he supposed it would have been like a depression age for humans, maybe even a midlife crisis if he weren't to live forever.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

He just layed there, the darkness enveloping his mind like crashing waves would envelop a diver in the depths of the ocean. Forever lost to the world. That was, until a tingling sensation scratched the surface of his conscience. Not quite awake but not quite asleep, a figure established itself in his vision. The blackness revealed a tall dark man, shape shifted human however instantly recognisable to Sebastian.

"Father" He greeted apprehensively

"My son" He replied in his usual composed tone

"Shall we skip the small talk now, why have you summoned my conscience, father?"

"I wished to speak with you is all"

"Very well, I am here"

"Yes, well you see I have already checked up on you multiple times and I have seen your current contract in place. You have never taken such a long contract before, usually yours are only a few days or months at most."

"Yes, well I don't usually enjoy the company of mere humans. However I was positively surprised with my current one so I had decided to fulfill it till the end and It has actually already been semi-completed.. I kind of broke the contract however.."

"I know" he smiled at his son with triumph

"You know?.."

"Yes, as I said I have already been checking up on you. I am fairly interested in my families where abouts, especially since you are my only child."

"I see.."

Sebastian was concerned of how much he actually knew of his situation as he stood, blankly in his own mind.

"You have actually completed the contract, however you haven't disbanded the bond that connects you both, infact you have built upon it. When you broke the contract by hurting your charge, the contract had already been completed, meaning you could leave at any moment you wish my child. However we both know this to be true, you've stayed out of love and I am supportive of this, especially at chance of grand children after all these years"

"You.. You knew? all this and yet you haven't summoned me previously?"

"No, of course not, I didn't want to interupt. You're mother isn't too pleased on your choice of mate though"

"When is she ever pleased?"

"True, she does miss you though. I wish you would visit more often but I realise your reasons. The boy is young isn't he?"

"He's thirteen"

"Yes, young indeed. Especially compared to demons who live forever."

"Yes.. I know" his voice was now edged with tension

"Have you discussed the options?"

"I have informed him of his options, he wants to increase his life span however he is currently unsure of which way he would like to do so"

"Humans are so fragile, The boy and the children he bears have a very small chance of survival, you know this to be true, do you not?"

"I do.. I know exactly the percentage at which his fate lays and should all else fail, I suppose I can just make a deal with the devil" he laughed, short and bitter at his last comment.

His father smiled at him with the wisdom of ages, knowledge best untold.

"I have a question, father"

"Yes?"

"You said, children? You know there to be two?"

"Ah yes, you see I was rather curious at the stage the boy was at and I looked upon his future and found there to be twins. I did however make a slight mistake, I had forgotton to cloud his mind before peering into his future and so he caught glimpses of his children, I don't think its a bad thing though, he told you of his vision did he not?"

"He did indeed, I had thought it to be a mere dream until he told me of the vivid images he had seen" Sebastian smirked

"Im incredibly proud of you. Sebastian? I believe you go by now is it?"

"Yes.. he gave me that name, I find it rather surprising that you would be this supportive of my situation"

"That boy is the one reason why you aren't a rogue demon plaguing humanity. For heavens sake, you started the black death. Killed millions. I would much prefer you happy than destructive, trying to fill the emtpy holes with chaos." He laughed

"Hmph, I suppose. However the black death wasn't exactly all my fault.."

"Yes, of course Ive heard this all before" he spoke in mock exasperation

"Tell mother I said hello, I should return now though" Sebastian smiled

"Of course, I shall leave you to it and should you need me later, I will be at hand" he spoke smoothly

"Thank you, father" he bowed his head in respect

With in a few moments Sebastian was being nudged carefully awake by a warm presence.

"Sebastian..?" The timid voice murmured

Sebastian opened his eyes to see Ciel collapsed next to him, in a painful fetal position.

Automatically Sebastian was hovering over him, concern pasted upon his features.

"Ciel, whats wrong?" He asked hurridly

"M..My stomache.. I feel like im being torn from the inside out.. please, please.. make it stop" he whispered in pure agony

The pain was beyond anything Ciel had ever felt before, he felt like screaming but couldn't it was as if the slightest movement would cause his lower abdomen to burst.

Sebastian had realised the problem by now. He cupped Ciels flustered cheeks in his hands and turned him, so that their lips were inches away from each others. He closed the space between them and sealed him in a kiss that enveloped his entire being. He felt like he was being filled from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head in delicious sin. The pain faded, disappeared like a bad memory.

They pulled apart as suddenly as it had begun.

"I..Its gone?" he spoke in disbelief

His face started to shade into colour once more.

"Yes, there was a reason why you have been experiencing these extreme stomach pains these past few days"

"Mm?" he sounded, sleepily. Yawning softly.

"The children need souls to develop properly due to them being part demon atleast and since you're not a demon yourself, the children were attempting to tear at your soul in exchange. The kiss we just shared wasn't just for my benefit"

he smirked then at this comment and continued.

"I passed to you figments of previous souls I have devoured in the past, the remnents left over time. They should leave your soul alone for now, just tell me if your stomach starts to ache like this again."

"So it really is twins?"

"I believe so, Dr Osborn has been rescheduled for tomorrow, there is something we must take care of later before his visit. Until then you're free to sleep in."

"Pfft, damned children haven't even been born yet and they're such trouble" Ciel said in a low voice, barely a whisper, already being half asleep.

Sebastian smiled at his partner.

"Rest up, Ciel" Sebastian spoke soothingly, leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead before tucking him in his covers and proceeding to leave quietly. Shutting the door without a sound behind him.

Ciel mewled in disapointment, but was soon fast asleep, exhaustian taking its toll.

~ Surprise after surprise. My dear Ciel, Im so sorry you've had to endure this. Yet I haven't the least bit remorse for my actions. The consequences were far too pleasing. ~

He smirked to himself as he headed to the hallway. Leaving Ciel to sleep in peace.


	10. Transformation

notes : Oh My Goodness the amount of people following this story made me feel bad so I had to update hahaha. I had thought this story to be a mere one shot but so many loved it that it has now gotten to chapter 10. I read all comments and suggestions as you know from previous chapters so feel free to leave a message :) im friendly I promise. Elizabeth, you are simply one Hell of a reader, thank you for your lovely comments and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, Thanks as always ~ Blaire.

Continuing later on after the previous chapter

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian had left Ciel in order to complete some chores. This included feeding pluto, something Sebastian wasn't keen on, one bit.

With a short sigh he whistled sharply and Pluto peered from around a naked branched bush, every leaf, savagly torn from its place. Leaving the branches empty in the bitter cold breeze, rustling what was left of the greenery.

That was to say what little of greenery had been salvaged. Finny had accidently mistook the weed killer for plant rejuvenation spray. The once ever green bushes had been reduced to practically ashes. Wood chips and withered grass littered the grounds, blowing softly in the breeze.

It was now winter, this meant Ciels birthday was approaching soon, in a mere week. This was something Sebastian was indeed looking forward to.

~ Oh, I cannot wait to surprise you, Ciel. I have to say the least, the perfect gift. ~

He chuckled deeply to himself as Pluto recognised him and ran excitedly upon him. Which only made him lose his moment in thought and sigh in exasperation.

Sebastian poured the baked biscuits specifically made for a wolfs digestion along with various raw, mushes of meat that hardly looked appealing to any human palate. Though Pluto ate with vicious appetite, howling with appreciation between mouthfuls. Blood dribbling from his muzzle creating dark crimson lines that streaked his fur.

~ What a vile animal.. ~

The butler looked on, in slight disgust at the creature before returning inside, only to find the remaints of the marbled kitchen in shambles and burnt to ashes.

"Again?" he spoke, not to anyone in particular.

He wasn't even shocked anymore. Atleast half of the times he found himself in the manors kitchen the room was either on fire or in a state of destruction no less and it was almost always down to the incompetent chef they called bard.

"Mister, Sebastian! I am so sorry I ha-"

"I don't need to hear it bard, I said no flamethrowers, fireworks or fire in general, allow me to clean this mess up. You may leave until then." he said, putting on an agitated tone for effect.

~ I can't catch a single moment of peace, can I? ~

Sebastian had the kitchen looking as new as it had when the manor had been rebuilt in less than half an hour. Bard had returned by then, looking miraculously at Sebastians work.

"T..Thankyou Sebastian!" bard looked at him, an expression of pure worship upon his features.

"Please, don't let this happen yet again" he responded, knowing full well it was to repeat itself the moment he left.

Before it could however, he left having to attend to a far more important task. His young master.

"Ciel?" he had looked in on his own rooms, finding it to be vacant. Turning onto the door further down the hallway, Ciel had his personal room close to Sebastians, and he had never bothered to question why and just assumed it was incase of an emergency even though it didn't much matter the distance. Sebastian could travel an hour in a mere minute if he needed to.

"Ciel?" he then repeated. Peering into Ciels master bedroom, his eye catching the blue grey haired figure staring at him motionlessly from the windows reflection.

"Sebastian?" he countered smoothly, all tiredness faded from his tone and his normal cold sarcastic voice had replaced it.

"It is time, Ciel. You are only a few months from birth, your current strength is enough to endure the transformation so it is vital we do this now. I shall perform a ritual that changes your gender."

"W..What!?"

"I did say there were certain precautions that needed to be taken in order for the children to be born, you are male after all."

"B..Bu.. but being turned into a female hadn't occured to me.."

"Ciel, this is nessercary. It would be a great deal of help if you wouldn't make such a fuss."

~ However I do thoroughly enjoy it when you put up a fight ~

"Tch.." he responded meekly

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel hadn't the energy to argue back, he could become tired in moments and feel as if he hadn't slept a wink in his life. So he supposed he needed to conserve it as much as possible, undergoing a gender change would be exhausting.

~ You are my entire world and you have no idea.. You are the one constant in my life Sebastian.. since the beginning of our journey together along the paths of exile, on the outside of society. It feels like decades ago, when in reality it was mere years. I love you.. ~

Sebastian moved forward to embrace the boy, stroking his hands down upon his stomach that now held a rather large bump. It had formed rapidly throughout the past month and Sebastian could feel his children through the skin that seperated them. The pulsing of Ciels veins spreading warmth around his hands.

"I can feel them, all the time, sometimes they even kick me from the inside.." Ciel spoke, no annoyance in his tone to signal distress at the action.

"Im sure they do it out of love" Sebastian smirked

"Hmph.."

"Are you certain you are ready, Ciel. This will take a great deal of strength on your part."

~ I have no idea how this is going to play out. Im not usually one to take bets, risks are for those not smart enough to find every possible outcome first and plan accordingly. This shall be interesting to say the least.. ~

"Yes.. Get it over with already pft" he dryly said in response

Sebastian chuckled then proceeded to carry Ciel, bridal style to the bed that was currently a mismatched disorder of silken sheets that had the colours of both navy blue and ruby red.

He laid the earl gently upon the tangled blankets and kissed him, a sudden passionate embrace of tongues that Ciel hadn't been expecting. He let out a muffled surprised sound that was absorbed by Sebastians mouth on his. The kiss grew more heated, Ciel mewling at the intensity and warmth that spread throughout his entire body at the contact.

~ Air.. Air.. oxygen.. need to.. breathe.. ~

Ciel broke the kiss in a gasp, desperate for air to fill his deprived lungs.

"My appologies, I forget humans need to breath" He smirked devilishly

~ You didn't forget.. damned demon. ~

Ciel glared, some spark of his usual facade had returned.

Sebastian only chuckled softly in response to the evil look that was shot like daggers at him.

"I suppose we should indeed begin" he murmured, close enough to Ciels ear that it sent a tingling shiver up his spine. Letting out a soft moan.

Sebastian smiled, then began to chant in a strange ancient latin language. Ciel could only make out a few words, milk, birth and transformation. These were only a couple compared to the hundreds he was chanting and at such a face past Ciel couldn't follow.

Ciels body felt meek, weak as if all the energy he had ever possessed had drained from him completely. Leaving him vulnerable as darkness enveloped his vision.

His cheeks paled and looked as shatterable as porcelain itself. No colour to be found upon his face, closed lids. No longer could you see his mismatched orbs that glinted both ocean blue and dark neon purple in the moonlights tinge. He lay there, still as an inanimate object.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian watched on as Ciels frame went limp and placid under his enchantment and a charcoal black, ominous smoke dimmed the edges of his eye sight. Blurring his senses as he focused on the ritual at hand. Both he and Ciel were now covered in a thick viel of blackened mist that made it seem as if reality had abandoned them and had faded altogether.

Sebastian continued to chant vividly.

 _"Accerso alius sententia ut mihi, phasmatis of interregnum ego dico, solvo meus mens mei, ego dico phasmatis audite meus placitum meus mens quod iacio, und endus"_

He finished abruptly and the air cleared dramatically. He lowered his gaze to his young masters motionless figure and stared in awe.

~ This is certainly.. different ~

Sebastian smirked.


	11. Curiosity Killed The Cat

notes : I updated super quick for you lovely readers because I had alot of inspiration haha. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do, I personally love the random plot twists through out the story and this chapter would indeed be one of them. Elizabeth since you enjoy the twists as much as I do, I believe you will like this one immensely and Dardar, I suppose we shall have to find out Ciels decision concerning his life span :P I was wondering what everyone's favourite chapter has been so far, since my favourite would have to be "Trivia" because of the fluff honestly XD anyway thanks as always for the lovely comments and responses, ~ Blaire.

Continuing mere hours after the previous chapter.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciels lids had fluttered open to a darkness, shadowing his vision. He instantly yawned, feeling rather exhausted, his mind wandering back to the events that had previously occurred. All he could remember was latin chanting and feeling his senses dull as smoke suffocated him, then.. blank. That was all he could recall of the nights events.

~ What happened exactly? where's that damn demon when you need him.. ~

Groaning with discomfort he sat up, strange, unfamiliar feelings tingled the blood pusling through his veins, setting his nerves alight with perculiar emotion.

Sebastian had appeared, without sound, leaning over him cautiously.

"My lord, are you alright?"

"Erhem.. yes.." he stated, attempting to test his voice from sleep.

"There is something I should warn you of, The Ritual.. didn't exactly go as planned.. "

"w..what?"

Worry flooded the boys features momentarily.

Sebastian cleared his throat, trying to bide his time with his explanation.

He had spent hours coming up with a valid response to the mishap that had occurred during the ritual, however he couldn't come up with anything that Ciel wouldn't execute him for.

"I suppose you better look for yourself, Ciel" spoke Sebastian, amusement clear in his tone.

He walked across the room to retrieve something and upon returning he lifted a crystal clear mirror that was bejeweled with sparkling gemstones of silver and gold, reflecting Ciels features back for him to see.

"W...Wh..What d.. did you do to me.." the boy stared at the mirror in utter disbelief.

Astonishment glittered his expression as he stared at the two furry triangular ears that decorated his cyan grey head of hair. Hair, that was the length of his waist. It wound down and around his back in wild untamed waves.

~ Is.. Is that? Cat ears?! The Bastard made me a cat! ~

"You.. made me, a _Cat_ , a female cat!?"

"Well, technically your not a female cat, your female yes and you also have.. well, cat ears however you are still very much human"

"You did this on purpose, You Sly Bastard!"

Ciel looked adorable and slightly feverish as he spoke, his cheeks were highlighted in red and his forehead was glazed in a thin sheen of sweat. It really was hard to take him seriously when he looked this vulnerable, especially to Sebastian's scarlet predatory gaze that led calmly upon him. Like a hunter waiting to pounce on its prey.

"Ciel, I didn't exactly mean for this to happen" Sebastian responded soothingly.

"Liar, this is one of your sick, perverted fantasies isn't it?!"

It really was rather hard to hide the growing bulge in Sebastian's crotch region, having seriously been affected by Ciel's alluring appearance. If he was to be honest, he wanted to fuck the boy, girl, cat into the headboard of the bed until it gave way with the abuse and shattered in a million wooden shards, having Ciel moan, scream his name and squirm in pleasure. Sebastian wanted the earls body to envelope him once more, feel the tingling sensation on his flesh and hear the slapping of skin against skin. With these vivid images burrowed into the depths of his mind, Sebastian's pants had become almost unbearably tighter and he fidgeted in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. The things Ciel did to him..

"Well.. I won't lie, I have thought about this scenario in detail before, though I really had no intent of carrying it out. This was a very.. fortunate consequence you might say" his voice holding a note of appreciation for the ears that lay snug in the spirals of Ciels long curls and waves of his messy cyan grey hair.

He looked delectable to the demon as his eyes darkened and glazed over with lust.

"Fortunate?!"

"For me at least" with this, Sebastian's trade mark smirk widened briefly.

"You're enjoying this far too much.."

"Yes, I believe its a rather, ironic addition" he chuckled deeply

Ciel had always despised felines, mostly due to the fact that they triggered his asthma easily making him look incredibly weak whilst he sneezed, spluttered and choked half to death from fur.

"... What if people _see_ them?"

"I believe due to the mystic properties they possess you may be able to shape shift them, temporarily at least."

"Your kidding right?"

"Imagine yourself clearly. Picture yourself without the appendages present in your mind"

"Pfft, seriously?"

"Ciel.." he spoke impatiently

"Fine.." he retorted petulantly

Ciel then conjured a clear image of himself in his mind, noting his features, soft cheek bones, blue purple eyes and pale skin. Without any cat ears in sight.

*Poof*

The appendages had disappeared, it was as simple as that.

"See, however there is a certain variable to shape shifting you may need to work on"

"Of course.. nothing is ever simple with you is it?"

"I could say the same for you, my lord" he smiled devilishly

He then, quite abruptly startled Ciel by straddling his hips. Leaning over him while lifting his chin up so his neon purple and ocean blue orbs met his crimson pair.

During his sudden shock, the cat ears had magically popped back into place.

Ciel raised a hand to his head, feeling the furry shapes resting upon his head carelessly.

"W..What the.. what was that for!" he yelled, his voice haughty.

"I was merely demonstrating how easy it is for the ears to reappear, you shall need to practise controlling this factor before you end up in an uncomfortable situation.."

Ciel just glared at the demon who was still above him.

"You bastard.. I wouldn't have these damn things in the first place if it weren't for you!"

"They aren't so bad, I find them rather.. arousing."

"Of course you do because you have a cat fetish"

"You could say that I suppose"

Sebastian lowered his head to gently bite one of Ciel's cat ears causing him to flinch and colour a more deeper shade of rose red.

"Tch.."

"My my aren't you sensitive here.." he whispered into his ear, smoothly.

~ Damn you and your seductive.. voice and.. ugh.. ~

This caused a shiver of arousal to course through Ciel which Sebastian detected immediately and chuckled softly.

Sebastian then continued to stroke and rub the ears with his left hand expertly.

This made Ciel make a purring-like noise from the back of his throat in pure bliss.

"Hmph.." he let out a gentle moan as he was pressed flush against Sebastian's chest in a comforting embrace, feeling his heart beat thud and pulse above him.

Ciel doubted that he really needed a heart beat, however it was a reassuring touch.

Sebastian nipped his neck playfully and moved up to engage the boy in a searing, heated kiss and licked his bottom lip as Ciel blushed furiously at the close contact that he hadn't become accustomed to yet.

"S..Stop" he murmured feeling overwhelmingly tired

Sebastian realised this and composed himself, not allowing the disappointment to show upon his features and instead looking upon Ciel with some what concern in his gaze.

"I see, you must be tired after that transformation. You should indeed rest Ciel. Your appointment with Dr. Osborn is in the morning"

"How long was I unconscious for?"

"Around three hours, it is currently 11pm"

"Oh, I see" he yawned leaning back against the pillows.

"Would you like anything before I take my leave, tea? something to eat?"

"No, I merely need to sleep before the doctor appointment" he murmured, exhausted.

"Yes we have plenty of time before his arrival, I shall awake you in a few hours"

"alright" he spoke meekly, eyes already closed in preparation for sleep

Sebastian smiled, looking rather fondly upon the blanketed figure led comfortingly amongst the tangled sheets. He could clearly see Ciels left ear twitching subtly upon the feathered pillow and his expression held a little more than affection for the boy.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ I may have infact muttered the word Cattus by mistake.. ~

He smirked.

~ You know what they say.. Curiosity killed the Cat but in this case.. something else entirely ~

( Cattus is the Latin word for Cat )


	12. Desire

notes : I seriously cannot believe there are over 40 people following this story now. I feel bad updating so late because so many are waiting for these chapters however they are hard to write when you have little inspiration or your busy with courses etc and thankyou Elizabeth for understanding how much I do try to put into these stories for you. When it comes to using "he" or "she" when talking about Ciel, I end up using "he" instead because its easier and I added around 300 words to the previous chapter so it's slightly different if you wish to reread it and thanks as always for the lovely reviews that spam my email haha, ~ Blaire.

Continuing after the previous chapter

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

after making his way out of Ciels room without a sound as to not disturb the cute bundle that lay in a messily gathered pile of pillows and blankets.

He looked down at himself, taking in his appearence steadily. Seeing the bulge there calm into a tingling sensation rather than the throbbing aches he was accustomed to around Ciel.

Sebastian, seeing that the tent wasn't exactly noticeable, then headed towards the suprisingly still clean kitchen that wasn't in burnt ruins for once. He then remembered that it was indeed Bards day off and he would not be cooking today and smiled at the thought of not being disturbed while working. He then drew out multiple bowls and utensils to begin preparing Ciel his breakfast.

It didn't take very long. Ciel was easy enough to cook for considering his diet mainly consisted of pasteries which don't take more than twenty minutes to bake.

He whisked, chopped, squeezed and mixed an accompanying sauce and continued to brew Ciels most favourited tea.

It took a few hours to perfect considering Sebastian took multiple intervals to clean the library and common rooms so they didn't collect dust.

~ I remember when I couldn't cook a single human dish, Ciel was disgusted with my very presence at that point.. who knew that two years down the line we would be here? ~

It was now dawn, the last wisps of night fading into sunrise, tones of red, amber and yellow could be seen beneath the smokey clouds that spread across the sky like a veil.

Time to awake Ciel.

Sebastian, bringing the delicate silver trolly decorated with various fine china had made his way to Ciels bedroom, entering swiftly and coming to a stop mere inches from the purring boy nestled with the curve of his back leaning against the headboard.

"Ciel, wake up my love"

"..."

"..It is time to wake up" he repeated softly, leaning in to place a gentle kiss atop a twitching ear.

"Ngh.. Sebastian.."

The reation caused Sebastian to chuckle in a low octave which stirred Ciel enough to open his eyes fully. One peaking azure eye accompanied with a magenta one. It made a surprisingly alluring appearance, especially to the preditory demon standing less than a metre away.

Ciel blinked a few times before sitting up and using one cautious hand to reach up atop his cyan grey curls, feeling the appendages in place as they had the previous night.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

"Tch.."

"Something wrong?"

~ Something wrong?! The fact that I have ears might be one factor. ~

"Oh no, Im perfectly fine thankyou I just happen to have _Cat_ ears on my head!" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sebastian smirked and allowed his hand to drift towards them, only to have it batted away by one of Ciels. He sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Is there anything you can do to get rid of them?" Ciel spoke.

"Im afraid.. not in your current state, no"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your nearly eight months pregnant Ciel, it wouldn't be safe for me to perform another ritual upon you"

~ Bastard, planned this.. ~

"Whatever.." he grumbled petulently.

"I have brought you a citrus tart with a mellow vanilla sauce and a cup of Earl grey" He said, indicating the silver tray that led upon his bedside table.

Perking up immediately at the sight. Ciels stomach growled in response, it had been a day nearly since he had eaten anything substantial.

Sebastian led the tray on his lap before setting about finding his clothing.

Ciel dug in passionately picking the puff pastery to flakes and digesting them in spoonfuls.

"Your appointment with Dr. Osborn is scheduled after breakfast" he reminded.

"as if I could forget.." he said in a quiet voice, knowing that Sebastian could still make out his words even across the room.

Sebastian returned with a pearl pink dress, its skirt was made of what looked like silken petals as if plucked from a flower. The top, fitted with what looked like a corset flourished in ribbons and as if that wasn't enough, in his left hand he held a pair of white cotton panties.

"W..What!" he spluttered, coughing up flakes of pastery.

Ciel gently placed the plate on his bedside table once more. Incase he accidently broke the delicate object.

Sebastian smirked before responding.

"You are expected to wear such attire now that you are female, it is customary"

Ciel, for the first time, properly looked down at his body since the ritual. Only to be met with two small bumps that led snug upon his chest.

He then blushed, at his own breasts. Seeing that they were at least a C in size.

Sebastian looked on with amusement spread across his features openly, eyes glistening with laughter at the sight before him.

Ciel could only look on in awe at his transformation leading a hand down to touch the small bump and feeling awkward and uncomfortable at the sensation that spread across his body.

"You will have plenty of time to explore these new additions, _After_ we have you dressed"

Ciels expression dulled as he looked upon the corset with hatred and disgust.

"now now, it won't be so bad. You've done this before and you shall have to do it multiple times during this period. The corset is soft and made of a stretching material since it is maternity clothing and because I wouldn't want to suffocate the children"

"You wanted to suffocate me before!?"

"Well.. not exactly no" he smirked

"Your also holding _panties_ is this some sort of joke? because it really isn't amusing Sebastian"

"No, indeed since you no longer have male reproductive organs you have no need for your previous underwear, infact these will be far more comfortable for you" his smirk never leaving his lips.

~ Damned demon.. finding this amusing.. ~

Ciel just glared daggers at his butler before reluctantly moving to stand and allow the demon to dress him with the smallest amount of struggling and fuss that he could muster in his condition.

Sebastian then produced a golden brush that had beautiful carved designs imprinted upon the metal in the shape of flowers and vines. It was truly a work of art. He then lowered the brush careful not to touch the fluffled ears and brushed through Ciels now long blue-grey locks that reached past his shoulders. Removing any knots and tangles, leaving it smooth to the touch.

"Shall we go?" Ciel asked

"Aren't you forgetting something?.." Sebastian spoke a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Then the realisation that he had two very abnormal ears upon his head struck him.

He quickly summoned the image he had before and within a minute they had yet again vanished into thin air.

Ciel sighed, looking at his reflection distastefully once more in the mirror before following Sebastian downstairs to the private quarters.

Finding upon his arrival the docter, sat patiently in one of the many upholstered chairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. May I introduce Lady Robin Phantomhive, cousin to the earl"

The doctor stood and bowed his head before stepping forward to offer his hand

"Lovely to meet you miss, this is a routine check up as you know before the birth of your child. It is merely to make sure everything is in order"

Ciel took his hand, trying not to squirm at being addressed as a female.

The appointment proceeded as any other, the doctor took multiple swabs, took Ciels racing pulse and even allowed his hands to wander his abdomen, feeling for movement before coming to a conclusion.

"It appears my lady, that you are to have twins"

"Of course, I .. realised it felt like there were two" he responded dryly

He wasn't in the best mood after having been touched up for around an hour before the doctor came to the same answer that he had already recieved from Sebastian several months before.

"Yes, certainly. With two you shall need to rest more frequently and prepare yourself for it will be twice as taxing when it comes to the birth, however it is nothing to worry yourself about, both children seem healthy and it should be a smooth delivery"

Ciel was flushed a rosy red be time the appointment had come to its end. Looking vulnerable and adorable in every possible way.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Osborn. Especially with the rescheduled date"

"My pleasure, I wish you luck my dear" he said kindly

~ Tch, dear? ~

With this, he packed up his briefcase full of confusing tools and equipment for various things and allowed Sebastian to lead him to the door.

A Few Hours Later ( Time Skip )

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian had prepared Ciel for bed, leaving him settled amongst his duvet before shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian returned to his room, down the corridor. He currently needed to take care of the aching bulge in his trousers that by this time was very noticeable and sat down exasperated.

He didn't exactly have much time to take care of it so he attempted to picture the most vile creature he could conjure in his mind, Grell. The truly insane, disgrace that appeared every now and then surely would calm his member down rather quickly.

This might have worked if Ciel hadn't kept popping back into his mind like a yoyo.. the boy was seriously having effects on the demon and it was starting to worry Sebastian that he couldn't control the situation as much as he would have liked to.

It didn't help that the fabric of his trousers was causing friction against his erection which made the flesh tingle with the slightest of movements.

Sebastian, in a frustration, tore at the material viciously until it hung around his ankles and kicked the rest of the fabric to the floor and proceeded to undress his bottom half fully. He then took off his tail coat and released a few buttons of his freshly ironed shirt. Letting into view his toned, muscular chest and the thin line of hair that led down to his V line.

~ Of all the bodies I have possessed and shape shifted into.. this is _definitely_ one of my favourite. ~

He smirked and lowered his hand to his manhood that stood up promptly awaiting to be taken care of.

Sebastian did find the need to masturbate often with Ciel torturing his human senses that he had acquired with the body. Causing arousal, frustration and desire to course through his veins.

Emotions that Sebastian let himself be enveloped by and savoured every last drop of the delicious posion that was feelings. It was addicting to say the least.

Ciel was permanently imprinted on the backs of his eyelids, pressed against his scarlet irises. The image of the boy sent sharp shivers of pleasure down his spine and straight to his member that ached enough that it could have been considered painful.

He stroked himself thoroughly, using his thumb to flick over the tip of his erection. Sebastian made a soft hiss and tipped his head back towards the ceiling in pure ecstasy.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

"My my, what have we here?" spoke an abrupt voice.

Sebastian instantly recognised the imitation of one of his lines and the triumphant tone that echoed in the small room.

He was, for once surprised. Having been completely off guard by letting his carnival instincts take over. It had dimmed his senses greatly.

"Ciel? Shouldn't you be resting"

"Shouldn't you be cleaning or something?"

"touché"

Ciel was smirking. It was a haughty expression that made the demon far more aroused than he could have expected. His erection bobbing subtly in discomfort.

"I.. Want to sleep in here again if.. thats alright"

his smirk dimming down to an amused smile. Of course he was amused, here Sebastian was, caught in the midst of such a human act of weakness.

"Of course.. however you might want to allow me to take care of this first before I attempt to devour you whilst you sleep"

~ This might be the perfect time to have a little.. fun. ~

Ciel smiled sweetly and stepped forward and suddenly dropped to his knees, carefully minding the large bump that carressed his abdomen and had done for the past seven and a half months.

Sebastian by this time, had a good idea on what his intentions were.

"Ciel I don-" He was cut off by the warm mouth planted upon his member.

His eyebrows arched gracefully as he felt the pleasure course through him.

Sebastian let out a low growl from the back of his throat, causing Ciels soft ears to flutter in response.

Ciel gently licked up and down the thick, pulsing shaft and took the tip inside his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, taking more and more of Sebastian inside every time he went down. Eventually enveloping half of his member into the back of his throat and using his skillful tongue to swish around in soothing circles. Imagining it was one of his favourite candies that he so deliciously devoured often.

Sebastian continued to let out quiet moans every few moments, murmuring Ciels name as he continued to suckle softly at his member.

The pressure that had been building within his abdomen burst and soon spurts of sticky glistening pearls of semen were gliding down the corners of Ciels mouth and he noticed the distinct change in colour of his lips than he had before, the red had turned to a lighter shade of pink after his transformation. It was an oddly alluring feature.

Sebastian kissed Ciel, cleaning up his semen from around his mouth.

He then picked Ciel up, bridal style and lowered him to his sheets, thankful to see that none of his semen had made any mess upon the bed. Tucking the purring figure into bundles of blankets to ensure he was warm enough.

Sebastian then after aquiring his trousers once more, positioned himself behind Ciel and held him in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around him until his hands lay over the large bump that held his children, whispering softly into his ear as he said Good night.

Extra note : Oh crap I swear it was only 12 am when I started writing and its now 3 am and um yeah so I hope the extra long chapter made up for such a late update its probably the longest chapter ive ever written to be honest.. I think I'll go pass out for a while, ~ Blaire.


	13. Corrupted Dreams

notes : Hi, I would like to say that the last chapter may have been slightly disappointing with the doctors appointment and I wouldn't mind re writing it for you lovely people if you had a better idea for it please leave a comment and I'll re write the section for you. Im glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story however I think theres only to be a couple more chapters left, sadly. However not to worry, I have a fantastic idea for a next fanfiction so feel free to follow me to see when that comes out and one more thing is that this chapter is rather heart breaking and im sorry for any tears since it is the 13th chapter after all, Thanks as always for the lovely reviews, ~ Blaire.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

He was drowning. He must be, his lungs were burning in agony. Green sluggish water enveloped his being, dragging him deeper and deeper into its depths, draining the life from his muscles as he tried to fight against the pressure pulling him down. Bright illumination from above caused a glowing amber to echo through out the water as he felt himself being sharply pulled up and with some splash and frantic gasps he was afloat, looking down at the pits of what he had been nearly drowned in. His eyes were ablaze as he took in the sight before him and he couldn't even form a coherent thought as his mind processed his surroundings.

Pure white walls enclosed him, light reflected so clearly from them it hurt to look at the plastic structure however the bleach smelling liquids he was previously dunked in may have been a variable for this. Looking down, around his waist he saw a thick knotted length of rope tightly squeezing the breath from him as he struggled without effect. The crystal tank of dark emerald he was floating upon had lumps of blackened powder that stuck to his skin like ink and he realised there were two limp bodies practically huddled against him, curled in loose balls, obviously unconsious.

"No response, Children oblivious to test four. Comense number five" A cold vicious voice bellowed, it sounded female to Ciels barely functioning ears. Suddenly sparks of blazing white danced upon the surface of the water, small static electric sparks stung his arms, legs and face. It blurred his vision and he held the rope holding him as if for dear life, tears flooding his cheeks in rivlets as he stared down at the familar presences floating face up in tank. One dulled porcelain face with blood red lips and closed lids accompanied by raven black strands that was sticking to the outline of her small bruised face. Attached to her was a cyan grey haired boy that looked oh so similar to Ciel himself. His hand draped protectively around the girl. His mouth partially opened as if in a silent scream, his face covered with multiple cuts both new and old, fading into white scar lines like cobwebs.

His children, his unborn twins laid unconcious and tortured in the clear glass tank. Their limp forms causing a shuddering sob to rake throughout Ciels entire being.

"Slight emotional difference" the voice stated a slight buzz to the tone.

Ciel couldn't even focus on where abouts this voice was coming from, the room was small, the large tank taking up most of the space, one iron clad door with the smallest of openings for a window. His eyes landing upon multiple rounded camaras and speakers lining the ceiling of the room. Wires, various equipment and objects were scattered around him and he tried to turn his attention to anything else than the two barely alive figures rubbing against him as if seeking comfort, a comfort that we was restrained from even attempting. Seeing the long locks of his hair mingle with theirs in a tangled mess.

His crystal clear tears glazed over his eyes in a blur, dripping down from his chin and mixing with the sickening green medicine based liquids in the water.

He couldn't breath, couldn't think, he wanted to scream but couldn't as sobs, shudders and gasps of pain fell on deaf ears.

~ Is.. Is this hell, am I in hell? please.. Sebastian.. ~

"S..Sebastian.." Ciel mumbled, spitting out the water that layered his throat, coughing and spluttering in attempt to rid himself of the vile poison.

"Specimen has identified subject in question" the voice noted.

~ Sebastian must have taken my soul already. I must be in hell, this has to be hell.. ~

A small muffled cry escaped reddened and swollen lips that weren't his own and he looked down to see his daughter flutter her eyes open as she regained some what conciousness, reaching out a small thin, dainty hand out to grasp Ciels soaked shirt a long whine following.

~ This isn't hell.. no it can't be, its some sort of medical asylum for experiments.. its worst than hell itself.. ~

"I..Isabelle? Izz-"

Before Ciel could finish his sentance a clipped electrical sound, much like an electric surge radiated throughout the room and blackness enveloped him and he welcomed its embrace, anything to escape this torture.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

He had been holding Ciel for countless hours, falling deep in thought as he felt the barely noticeable thumps from his children from within Ciels bloated front. It must have been at least five to six hours before Ciel began to struggle aimlessly in his arms and called his name in soft cries. It happened so abruptly that Sebastian was snapped from his reverie, confusion dawning on him as his lover shifted continuously.

"Ciel? Ciel are you alright" he spoke, concern lacing his voice intensely.

Sebastian soon realised he was still asleep, in what seemed as a night terror.

Sebastian leaned over his now recently female master in a hurried motion, rolling him to lay gently upon his back as the butler, above him attempted to shake him softly awake.

It clearly wasn't working so he shook Ciel with much more force. It only served to increase his struggling however as his cheeks paled subtly. Droplets of sweat plastering his long cyan locks to his forehead in sticky strands.

Surely Ciel should wake from this much disturbance, it didn't usually take so much as a cough to wake his young master in his current condition, he was so sensitive in this state and any more force could hurt the children.

Sebastian noted the furry appendages pop back into place. His left hand was burning as if actually aflame, sensing the fear from the bond that connected them, true despair, terror and an unbearable sadness enveloped his mind, his body. He felt everything Ciel felt and right now he felt like dying.

He was supremely worried for his young lord by this point, realising that simply nudging wouldn't work and Knowing the only way to wake Ciel was to enter his mind and review the current terror he had conjured in his head.

Even Sebastian was cautious about manipulating Ciels mind, already having a taste of what was to come.

He sensually bit off a singular glove at a time, leaving his hands bare and his mark uncovered, bursting with a fierce light, painfully searing into the demons skin.

He lowered his hands to the kittens shaking temples, feeling the oil of sweat against his finger tips as he felt the warmth travel through his body at the touch.

Sebastian needed to do this swiftly, mind manipulation was tricky at the best of times let alone in Ciels condition. As long as he did it quickly there would be no damage to his young lord.

Concentrating was difficult with the burning sensation that made Sebastian want to practically peal the skin off of his hand, he squeezed his lids shut, tightly enough to inflict some resemblance of focus. Forcing his mind blank and touching Ciels forehead with his own, he found himself taken into his nightmare with in a few seconds.

Sebastian took in his surroundings and stood, frozen as if paralyzed. He saw the equipment, saw the blisteringly white walling and the wires tangled on the tiled flooring but that wasn't what he was staring at. His Ciel, his children, his daughter grasping his lover in a pitiful attempt of reaching out to stop the pain, the purple blotches upon her skin. His son, cut to ribbons and floating unconscious on the polluted waters. He felt as if he was about to throw up his organs at the sight in front of him.

"Ciel" he strangled out the boys name.

There was no response, he was very much unconscious now however there was a small moan of pain from the young girl who had the tightest hold on Ciels shirt that she could muster, her red eyes gleaming like rubies in a wall of stone.

~ This isn't real, this is but a night terror ~ Sebastian had to remind himself before he tried to reach out to his unborn daughter.

He forced himself back to his senses, he needed to eliminate the dream immediately from existence was his only thought now.

Sebastian willed his mind to cooperate and soon enough the dream shattered around him into shards of crystalline pieces, fading to a deep sorrowful black. The image of his daughter crying. The sound of static electricity and various sounds from equipment. His lover and son, all disappeared with it. Leaving reality to return very abruptly, startling him.

He lay there, having collapsed on the bed in a heap next to Ciel. He hadn't awoken, Sebastian made sure of that. He wouldn't remember the dream, not one thought would terrorise him of this night.

Pearls of tears gathered at the base of Sebastian's eyes, he felt sick to his stomach. He blinked, allowing the droplets to fall. It was such a human weakness that he allowed himself to participate in but he wouldn't give it a second thought, not after what he had just witnessed. The sinking feeling in his chest restricting the breath he didn't even need.

Sebastian knew that wasn't an ordinary nightmare, no of course not. Someone was responsible and it was someone he knew.

Note, Please Read : I use "him" and "he" for Ciel however Ciel is still very much female for every chapter to come unless other wise stated. Im terribly sorry if this confuses anyone but I find it hard to write "she" and "her" for Ciel and Id like to think that by habit he and Sebastian refer to him as a boy still even though I promise he is still female with shape shifting cat ears. No matter how weird that sounds :D


	14. Bitter Sweet

notes : So the last chapter was kinda heart breaking my bad but this should be better hehe and just to explain, Ciels dream was about himself and his twins being examined and experimented upon in a medical asylum for supernatural things you could say and I may have referred to him as "boy" or "him" and "he" but I assure you he is still very much female. I would like to think that by habit however that Sebastian and Ciel refer to him as male still, Ive never taken a writing course in my life however I love to read, not just fanfictions actual books too haha, I hope this answers all your questions elizabeth :) thankyou to everyone for the continued support of this story, those who have been here since the start and those who are new. Terribly sorry for such a late chapter. Thank you for all the kind reviews, ~ Blaire.

Continuing the morning after the last chapter

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel woke to a dimmed room, usually he awoke to bright sunlight streaming through his picture window, the figure of his butler dressed in black, smiling pleasantly and handing him an elegant silver tray of his favourite tea.

Right now however he was alone, the bed rumpled and he felt a sour taste in the back of his throat. He felt sick to his stomach and wondered momentarily if it were the twins. He had dreamt something in the night and fragments of it drifted through his head, white walls, water and .. nothing. He couldn't recall it fully or even enough to properly picture it in his mind.

Ciel shrugged it off and began to get up and off of the silken sheets, realising for the first time since he had woken that this wasn't his room, it was similar, smaller and simpler than his own. It was Sebastians, yet he was no where in sight. He felt a quick stab of disappointment at not waking up to see him by his side.

Ciel shuffled uncomfortably toward the door, his bulging stomach making it difficult to even walk these days.

The nauseous feeling making him dizzy as he made his way through the maze like hallways that were his manor, it was grand and had the elegance and grace of an elderly building yet it was only three years old. Much like himself, he was only thirteen and yet he had the mind of a thirty year old and he didn't know if it was really a good thing or not.

He hadn't had much of a childhood, his earliest memories being of him and elizabeth playing with various toys his father had manufactured in the funtom company.

Something struck Ciel then, Elizabeth. The passionate, embracive girl who was his only family left, his dear cousin. He held no romantic love for her except the brotherly kind and felt the obligation to protect her, offer her the future that he couldn't have given to his aunt.

It had felt like losing another mother and he had wanted the reaper dead more than anything for that moment his aunt went limp in his arms as crimson pooled around him.

Ciel reached up to feel around his head, the cat ears weren't there? had he managed to keep them shape shifted away for a whole night? If so, he was sure it would be simple enough to bear with them until Sebastian found a solution for the furry inconvenience. Sure enough they definitely weren't there, just his newly found long cyan grey locks that curved past his neck in waves and down his back in soft curls.

He had grown accustomed to his new form, being female wasn't the worst thing that could have happened, It was far more comfortable than his male form when baring children, that was sure. The small bumps that clung to his chest however was a different story, oddly when he prodded them it would tingle and send rivlets of pleasurable sensations to his lower regions. He hadn't explored his lower half yet, feeling awkward and shy when it came to that particular area.

His smooth legs and curves he held was just one of the few additions of his new body. It was like he was a completely different person all together, though he kept his most trademarked features, the colour of his eyes and hair, his facial features melded and softened into a more feminine look. He wasn't completely opposed to it either apart from his voice being slightly higher than before, it was similar due to his former self not having been through puberty yet.

Ciel was knocked from his thoughts as he bumped into a figure looming above him that held a bewildered expression.

"Uh.. Umh y..young master?!" Spoke mey rin

Even with her short sighted eyes she could clearly see the changes in Ciel. His bumps, hair and even his uncovered eyes.

Ciel really should have been more careful about hiding himself, the servents hadn't seen him in months, with Sebastian making excuses that he was un well and or busy. It's not like he saw them much anyway before this however five months was pushing it, his stomach had started to become noticeable by then and he figured it would be dangerous to reveal something like this to them but now.. it might be too late.

"O..Oh u-" He was quickly cut off by a deep voice

"Mey rin, I see you have met Lady Robin Phantomhive" Spoke Sebastian

~ Perfect timing as usual I see.. ~

Mey rin was obviously confused

"The earls cousin" he offered helpfully

"O..Of course yes my apologies my lady, you look so similar"

Ciel smiled as sweetly as he could muster

"H..Heh not to worry" he spoke, trying not to cringe at his own voice.

Mey rin bowed her head and left in a hurried motion.

Then, as soon as she was far out of sight, Sebastian sighed in exasperation.

"My lord, you should really be more careful.. if I had been a minute later I believe we would have run into quite some trouble"

For the first time, Sebastian seemed ruffled, slightly off, you could say. He looked tired and pale which Ciel didn't think possible, the demon had every part of his role perfected.

"Sebastian, has something happened?"

Ciel felt a distant throbbing in his right eye.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Can he see through me that easily?.. ~

"Nothing of importance, Ciel. You should be resting however, you are mere weeks from giving birth now and not to mention preparation for tomorrow"

"Hmph, why is tomorrow so special?" He muffled

~ Really now, could you forget your own birthday? ~

"I believe its your birthday" Sebastian smirked slightly

Ciel was surprised he had managed to forget such a date, of course, its nearly Christmas.

"Oh.." he replied dully

"Oh? is my Ciel not looking forward to the occasion?"

Ciel had noticed that Sebastian was extraordinarily possessive recently, using words such as "my" followed by his birth name, It wasn't as if he was complaining though, on the contrary it made Ciels skin feel warm to the touch and it was as if he knew it too.

Purring softly Sebastian leaned down to nibble softly on his ear, holding back bundles of loose cyan hair in his fingertips, caressing his neck seductively. Hell, anything the demon did was seductive in nature.

Abruptly, Sebastian picked the young lord up in his arms and carried him swiftly through to his bedroom where he layed him down gently among the neatly layed out blankets.

"Perhaps I can change that, whilst attending to another matter" he smirked

"Wh..What?" Ciel stated in cautious tone, feeling more awake.

Sebastian then proceeded to explain.

"Well my lord, you are indeed female now, meaning you have a hymen. So essentially you are a virgin, which is ironic considering your pregnant. It does need to be delt with before the birth however, I wouldn't want the doctor to think you are the next virgin mary.. Infact any connection to a holy figure would put me out of my comfort zone entirely"

"Hymen?" he repeated, obviously confused.

Sebastian sighed light heartedly

"The hymen is something that every female is born with. It is a barrier that partially covers the females vagina, it is broken when a couple partake in sexual intercourse therefore the fact that you are pregnant and still have a hymen is rather ironic" Sebastian said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth

"Oh.." Ciel blushed a scarlet red

"So shall we take care of this matter" Sebastian whispered seductively in his ear

Sebastian came closer until he was positioned above the young girl. His lips inches from Ciels, the earl gasped softly in response, his mouth forming an "o" shape. Blushing a deeper shade of crimson if that was possible.

Sebastian leaned in and closed the space between them, pressing his lips delicately upon Ciels.

Ciel responded almost imediately, biting tenderly upon Sebastians bottom lip, attempting to try to pry Sebastians mouth open for him. The trick Sebastian had used on Ciel multiple times that he had obviously picked up over time.

Sebastian allowed Ciel a moment to breathe, chuckling in a low seductive tone.

"My my, eager are we?"

"Just.. Kiss me" he spoke regaining his breath

"I will, as soon as you show me your beautiful kitten ears" he teased

"n..not a chance"

"Oh my lover is so cruel.." he allowed his voice to trail off as he placed an open mouthed kiss upon Ciels lips that allowed him to push his tongue into Sebastians cavern and explore the warmth.

This surprised Sebastian imensely, he hadn't thought the child so devious, he supposed it was his fault for influencing him and he smirked against Ciels lips at the thought.

Sebastian fought Ciel for dominance in a battle of tongues and during this time Ciels ears had popped happily into place.

Sebastian pulled away and smirked in triumph before returning to regain his dominance upon Ciel, it was easily done considering the inexperience of the child.

The butler then proceeded to unbutton Ciels night dress, not breaking contact whilst doing so, disposing of the material in urgent motions, practically ripping the fabric from the shuddering body beneath him.

The clothing fell in a pile on the floor, releasing Ciels breasts in the process.

Ciel was moaning and squirming now under Sebastian, slowly becoming undone under his hands as he tweaked his left nipple between gloved fingers.

"I..I uh oh S..Seba.."

"I had thought I had taught you better grammar skills than that, Ciel" he teased

"Uhmm I..I want.."

"Tell me what you want Ciel" Sebastian leaned closer toward one of his furry twitching cat ears, licking smoothly along one side and Ciel shuddered in response.

"Looks like I found a sensitive spot" he whispered huskily

"I..I want to feel your skin tch.. mphh.."

Sebastian, being the ever so dedicated butler he was, bit the gloves off with his mouth and with in moments, his bare hands returned. His left hand, holding the symbol of their bond pinched his left nipple, leaning down further to take the other in his mouth. Suckling softly on the flesh, relishing in the fact that he could taste a milk like substance leaking into his mouth.

It was obvious Ciel could feel the liquid pouring from his chest too, from his shocked expression and sharp moans.

"S..Sebas..tian wh..whats ah.. happening?" Ciel mouthed

"Pregnant females product milk to tend to their young when born" Sebastian spoke, clearly amused.

"Ophh.. S..Sebastian please.."

Sebastian understood but wasn't ready to go any further until Ciel was fully prepared.

Carrying on his ministrations on the earls now reddened buds, in a pleasureable cycle, Sebastian would play, squeeze and pinch at the childs nipples, then take them into his mouth, soothing them and swallowing the liquids Ciel produced.

More moans escaped his lips as Sebastian then, trailed a hand down his nude body down to his core. He hadn't even tried to touch that area in particular, but now Sebastian was testing a finger between his folds. Then he brought the hand to his mouth and placed the glistening finger in his mouth, cleansing the finger of Ciels juices.

It was the most erotic sight Ciel had ever seen and he felt himself become more wet in his newly found nether regions.

His moans fueling Sebastians desire, the demons control faultering as his eyes darkened and gleamed a deadly ruby red.

~ Control yourself, he is still.. technically a virgin.. ~

Sebastian had to pull back and breathe for a few moments, earning a mewling of disapproval from the squirming kitten beneath him, his ears twitching in pleasure.

He then brought three long, pale fingers to the earls mouth.

"I would like you to moisten these, my lord" he stated, regaining some resemblence of control for now, before ramming into the teen without mercy or preparation. He growled at the thought, desire swimming behind his closed eyelids as he felt the childs tongue dart out to caress his fingers. His wet appendage lavishing his hand in saliva, it was incredibly thorough that Sebastian supposed it must have been his experience of devourering hardened candies that brought this skillful tongue.

He gently pried his hand away from the warmth of Ciels mouth and moved back slightly to push a single finger into his tight hole.

Ciel gasped, feeling a slight discomfort at the penetration.

"Shh, you will get used to it my lord, however this might hurt slightly" he warned

Ciel nodded shakily and Sebastian smiled at the sight before him, Ciel, twitching ears and flushed face with a sheen of sweat glistening at his forehead, the bumps and curves around his hands and his blazing hot core surrounding one of his fingers.

If a finger felt this good around his tight walls, how would his member feel? Sebastian questioned and purred in anticipation, pushing another finger inside of the earl.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel wiggled slightly upon the fingers inside of him, only causing them to go in deeper and he moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"How nice of you to help me" The demon chuckled.

"Ba..Bastard ha..ah"

"Oh really?" He smirked

With this he curled his fingers with in Ciel, causing him to unwillingly arch his back against the bed and moan in delight at the motion inside of him.

"It seems I have found your sweet spot" he smiled against Ciels neck, biting softly at the skin, drawing droplets of bittersweet blood from the child.

Sebastian added another finger to Ciels slick tunnel and repeated the curling motion, causing shivers to rake through the burning hot body beneath him until Ciel broke and came around his hand, liquid streaming from his slickened hole.

He continued to pump his digits into the child, ramming them in and out, stretching him in preperation for his own length as he drifted out his orgasm.

Sebastian, not wanting to wait any longer, withdrew his fingers with a protest from Ciel as he backed away momentarily to undress himself.

Ciel, realising his intentions was staring on, panting and coming down from his high. Looking intently upon Sebastians quick, yet still somehow graceful actions.

He unbuttoned his white shirt, unzipped his pants and released his member and was suddenly back on Ciel, his erection positioned at Ciels entrance.

"S..Sebastian!" Ciel would have screamed if Sebastian hadn't encaptured his mouth with his own.

He sheathed himself completely with in Ciel, waiting paitently and allowing him to become used to his size before rocking into him softly in fluid motions.

~ Oh.. hurts.. alot ~

The painful expression was clearly painted upon Ciels features as Sebastian bit down on his neck again to distract him, drawing more bittersweet blood from the kitten squirming beneath him. Blood is like an aphrodisiac for demons, it holds a distinct flavour of the persons soul in its crimson droplets. The taste of the soul in Ciels blood could have been described like an orgasm, the feeling of its presence and enticing flavour all at once and then nothing, even the memory of it fades after a few moments. Something so addicting could be dangerous indeed for a demon.

Ciel was soon becoming used to the length inside of him, pushing back against Sebastians hardened member that was completely sheathed inside his heat.

Picking up the pace, Sebastian drove himself repeatedly into Ciel, encouraged by his moans and cries of pleasure.

The couple groaned in pleasure as they fell into their combined orgasm, Sebastian almost collapsing against Ciel if he hadn't moved slightly to the side in time.

"Ciel.." he spoke quietly against the childs shoulder blade, pulling Ciel close against him so he was scooped up in his arms, in a tight embrace as they rode out the waves of euphoria together.

At this moment Sebastian felt strangely affectionate towards Ciel, that and also still rather aroused. One might call it Demonic Lust.

Extra note : I hope the long chapter made up for it being a week late haha, write a review if you enjoyed, thanks ~ Blaire.


	15. Trust

Notes : Hahah, Please don't hate me for not updating in a month, terribly sorry but I won't bother to make an excuse because I don't have one, I procrastinate too much.. my bad. Any way I did say I would finish this story and I shall! I hope you enjoy, thankyou for the continued support of this fanfiction, especially the reviews since they spam my email and encourage me to update, thanks for waiting, enjoy. ~ Blaire.

Continuing the next day after the previous chapter

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Ciel was breathing heavily in Sebastians embrace, softly shuddering from the pleasureable experience. Sebastian was just as spent for once, he hadn't expected the childs inexperience of his new body to be such a turn on and after releasing his seed he felt slightly dizzy with the sensations. Ciel would never know how much of an effect he had on the demon..

"Sebastian.." he murmured so softly it was barely audiable

"My lady?" he teased

"Quit it im being serious for once" he spoke dryly

"Of course.. What's troubling you Ciel?"

"Last night.. I don't know I just feel like there's something your not telling me. Just now before.. we um.. You know. For once you looked generally dishevelled"

~ Well.. I can't deny that nor am I capable of lying to him. Perhaps I can skip the whole situation entirely since I've delt with it already ~

"My my.. definitely the observent one aren't you.. however I have already taken care of it my dear, there is nothing for you to worry about"

Sebastian had indeed taken care of it during the night without so much as disturbing Ciel

"But.. what happened?"

~ Flash back to the previous night ~

The sound of a deep chuckle echoed across the plains that surrounded the phantomhive manor, Sebastian felt the nostalgia before he saw the figure that dangled casually from a branch. It certainly wasn't a pleasant sight.

The figure was cloaked in a web of black, liquid gold eyes piercing the night in it's wake.

"Michaelis" The voice spat with venom

"Faustus" Sebastian responded, in a slightly uneven tone.

He felt short bursts of a fierce anger bubbling at a rapid pace.

The wind blazed across the landscape, branches swaying under its touch. The bitterness of it didn't seem to effect Sebastian as he stood a few metres from the spider, the force of the storm causing his hair to whip around him in a charcoal cascade of strands.

He stood staring on at his target with dark crimson eyes, like a hunter settling upon its prey.

~ The bastard will pay for what he did ~

Sebastian still felt nauseous even thinking on the dream that wavered behind his closed eyes, every time he blinked, seeing the corpses of his future children, motionless and without a single shred of life, tore at the remainders of his heart.

Soon enough the spider formed itself into the outline of a human, Sebastian could see the details blurring before his eyes until the familiar face stared back at him.

Claude.

"You have the audacity to come to the manor during midnight hours, Faustus?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Michaelis" his voice thick with a darkened humor

He breathed in a cold mouthful of air, even though it wasn't needed it subsided the feeling that he was about to throw up slightly and then he leapt.

Claude was slightly dazed momentarily but soon recovered tripping Sebastian easily from his position and having him land next to him on the grassland, only for Sebastian to climb on top of him and hold a platinum butter knife to his throat, it was far too sharp to be a mere butter knife however because it sliced the skin of Claudes neck with ease, splattering scarlet across the ground and Claudes plain white shirt.

"Tell me, why? I thought we were done with you" spoke Sebastian abruptly

"You were a fool to think I wouldn't come back" Claude spoke, composed as ever.

"I specifically explained in imense detail what would happen if you did" Sebastians paitence was wavering on a thin line.

"Tch, you cannot intimidate me Michaelis"

"Why did you come back" he said, more determined

"Isn't it obvious? I want the boy.. his soul.. irresistable after the motions you've put him through recently, or should I say her? being impregnated by a demon.. I didn't think even you would go to such lengths for a mere soul"

"You already know why"

"Mating season.." he laughed bitterly

"Perhaps I should have a taste of the boy myself"

"Over my dead body"

Another chuckle resounded around them. "That could be arranged.." he smiled crudely

"The dream I composed for Ciel, it wasn't intended for you though. How rude of you to intervene"

"What do you mean?"

"You think it was just the one? Ive been tormenting him for weeks.. has he not confided in his demonic lover? I wonder why.."

A low growl escaped Sebastians throat at these words and he flipped Claude, producing handfulls of gleamingly silver cutlery from his tailcoat, throwing dozens of forks and knives at claude in a vicious arc, creating hundreds of cuts that dripped a crimson red which soon dotted the floor in charcoal splotches.

~ Liar.. Ciel would have told me.. ~

"I showed you mercy back at the island, after you pleaded at my feet in a pathetic pile on the ground, I didn't kill you then, but I will now"

Sebastian stepped closer, a dangerous feral spark to his orbs as he withdrew a sickeningly green, ivy shaped sword which sparked off moonlight in dull streams.

Claude saw the object and immediately flinched at the sight as Sebastian pointed it in his direction.

"You kept it.." he said in disbelief

"You thought I wouldn't? I gathered it was best to be prepared incase another bastard like you came to play"

Claude only sneered, turning to flee but Sebastian was quicker, he outmatched Claude easily, stabbing the sword straight through his chest, into his heart.

The fellow demon merely collapsed with only a low spluttering of blood to be heard as silence settled upon the night once more

~ Flash forward, back to the current time ~

"Ciel, do you trust me?"

He had completely dodged his question with another.. but he hoped Ciel wouldn't press the matter, after all there was something more important to discuss.

"Trust you? Where is this even coming from Sebastian"

"Tell me, do you trust me"

"Tch, Of course I do, like you even need to ask" he replied petulently

Sebastian smirked slightly

"and you've been sleeping fine these past few weeks?"

"Yes, apart from last night.. I suppose it was just a bad dream or something.. I don't remember "

~ Perfect ~

Sebastian couldn't help himself, he lent down and encaptured the young earls lips in his own, gently coaxing him into responding. It deepened, ignited with passion and longing until Sebastian broke away, his eyes resting fondly on the child.

"Very well then, you should rest a little longer, I'll bring you breakfast and your morning tea"

Ciel offered a small smile in response.

Shortly after bowing his head, Sebastian turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Ciel confused, none the less he fell back upon the feathered pillows with a soft mewling sound as his ears twitched and he shuffled into a more comfortable position.

When Sebastian returned a few moments later, Ciel was peacefully asleep.

He sighed to himself at the sight of the child, kitten ears slightly curled, delicate lashes splayed out, rosy lips and small moans of sleep. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk.


	16. Sentimental

Notes : Hi everyone, I believe this to be the second to last chapter? Maybe? not too sure, lets see how this shall continue! Theres almost 60 people following this story so I feel I should keep writing haha, thanks to everyone for the kind reviews and encouragement. Much appreciated, ~ Blaire.

Continuing shortly after the last chapter, late afternoon.

Ciel Phantomhive Dream Pov

 _Sebastian.. I order you to.._

 _Before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian encaptured Ciels lips with his own, enticing him to deepen the kiss_

 _My my.. You should know by now you need not even ask._

 _His smirk was always lingering around his mouth, an evergreen feature that he had come to love so much._

 _Sebastian flicked his tongue over each of Ciels pearl pink nipples, earning small gasps from the young earl below him. The childs buds hardened as Sebastian blew cold air upon them, teasing him over and over again with his tongue. Continuing to place small butterfly kisses down the childs stomach, straight down to Ciels core._

 _Ciel could see Sebastians eyes blaze a remarkable crimson red, like scarlet pools of blood, streaked with raven black hair._

 _He whispered something though it was inaudiable and then.._

*BANG*

The remainders of sleep was blinked away hurriedly as Ciel heard multiple gun fire shots through the manor. He had only managed to shuffle his way to the end of silken sheets before silence followed. Then a soft knock sounded and he answered as if by reflex.

"Come in"

It was of course Sebastian, holding a silver tray full of delicious looking treats that included a frosted cake sprinkled with sugar, syrup drowned pancakes and tea with scones stuffed with cream and jam. Ciels mouth watered internally at the sight before him and he smiled sleepily.

"Terribly sorry to disturb your sleep, we had some minor trouble with bandits"

"Yes they interrupted quite the dream.." he spoke, remembering Sebastian's mouth on his.

Sebastian seemed rather intrigued as he smirked at him, his eyes darkening slightly.

"What was it about, Ciel?" he almost purred

It was as if the demon knew everything that went on in Ciels mind, every thought that passed behind closed lids.

The butler set the tray down and with in a moment he was upon Ciel, like a hunter to its prey.

"Uph, Sebastian! incase you haven't noticed I am pregnant and your going to squish me"

"Of course I noticed, I notice everything, every detail down to the scent of your arousal and the slight blush to your cheeks Ciel"

"Tch"

"So my dearest" he whispered in his ear

"What was your dream about?" he repeated, sensually licking the edge of one of his kitten ears, earning a shudder from the child.

~ You.. setting every nerve in my body on fire and making me shiver and bend under your touch.. damned demon invading my dreams as well.. ~

Ciel just rolled his eyes in response, though this just made Sebastian press ever so gently against him, their lips mere inches apart. Ciel could feel the heat radiating from Sebastian, it was comforting to know he had some human features, though Ciel loved the demonic ones just as much.

Suddenly his lips was on Ciels and a brief moment of heat spread through his body. His stomach made a soft mumble and he broke away.

"Perhaps you should eat something" Sebastian's ever so present smirk widened.

Ciel just nodded, yawning with exhaustion.

Even with hours of sleep he was still tired.

Sebastian placed three heavily syruped pancakes, a scone spread with butter, jam and cream and a slice of the frosted cake upon a plate, pouring Ciel a cup of tea along side it.

"Usually I wouldn't allow so much sugar but since its your birthday I thought it to be a special treat"

"Mm, earl grey tea I assume?" was all his response, not even acknowledging the date.

"Indeed" Sebastian smirked

Ciel could scent different tea leaves rather easily it was quite amusing to see him caught off guard on the times when he surprised him with a different tea, found in one of the far corners of the world, which Sebastian personally retrieved himself of course.

Ciel spluttered, tea dripped down his chin which he wiped furiously with his sleeve.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's entire body tensed.

"I.. I think they just kicked me.." surprise masked his features as he stared at his bump, the bump containing his children in mock offence.

Sebastian relaxed instantly. Softly chuckling to himself.

"May I feel?" he asked hesitantly

"Of course, your their father after all. You don't have to ask" he smiled weakly

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian looked upon the child fondly before leaning close and resting his hands upon Ciel's stomach. It had become so large that he had taken to wearing his night dresses daily instead of confined clothes that he said would suffocate him.

He could feel soft vibrations and then sharp taps against his hands.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, realising how much of a miracle it was for him to still be alive. Which reminded Sebastian of the next topic of discussion.

"Ciel there's.. something I should tell you"

"Hm?" he spoke around a mouthful of cream

~ I need to make you a demon.. ~

"Nevermind, it isn't important" he responded

~ That you will die if I don't ~

Sebastian had been avoiding the topic for some time, but if Ciel wasn't transformed into a demon, he would risk dying at the birth of his children. Sebastian couldn't bring to ask him about it, nor could he do it to him. He had been through enough.. too much..

Ciel swallowed "Tell me" he spoke cautiously

"I was just about to say we should have a doctor stay with us for a while, since your nearly nine months pregnant" he spoke smoothly

Ciel felt Sebastian through the bond they shared, he could easily tell he was lying.

"What were you actually going to say?" he responded stubbonly

Sebastian sighed

"It cannot be helped my lord, you are to give birth to two demon children, there's.. a small chance you will survive.. should you not under go another transformation"

"You want to make me a demon?"

"Yes" he responded simply

"How would it even work?" Ciel spoke quietly

"It would mean another ritual but it needs to be done under the full moon which happens to be.. tonight"

"You couldn't have told me sooner?"

"I .. couldn't bring myself to ask"

"Just do it"

A mixture of shock and surprise graced Sebastian's features as he stared at the child. If he had been expecting any answer, it certainly wasn't that.

"are you completely sure my lord?"

"Yes.. some birthday present though.."

Sebastian smiled slightly

"What about.. will it make me female permanently?"

"No, since you will have a demons abilities you can shape shift into whatever form pleases you"

"Thank goodness I'll be able to get rid of these dreadful ears.." he spoke mockingly

Sebastian bit carefully down upon one, causing a shiver to course through Ciel's small form.

"I think they are beautiful additions"

"Pervert"

~ If only you knew the half of it ~

"Quite" he responded before leaning down and encapturing Ciel's lips with his once more in a quick motion of comfort.

"I love you too much to lose you Ciel, I'm sorry for being so selfish" he whispered soothingly

"So sentimental" he mocked

Sebastian just let out a low chuckle

"Indeed"

There was a short silence between them, Sebastian softly caressing Ciel's kitten ears as if already mourning the loss of them, before Ciel responded, breaking the silence.

"I love you too" he whispered, it would have been inaudible had it not been for Sebastian's enhanced senses.

Sebastian only pulled him tighter towards him, intoxicated with the beat of his heart that radiated through his own chest in a thrumming rhythm.

~ Feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed ~


	17. Deja Vu

notes : Right I'll skip the excuses haha, Im sorry I haven't updated in a month. Thank you to all who are still following this story currently and I have a little twist in store, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the absolutely lovely reviews, favourites and follows which spam my email and remind me to update! ~ Blaire.

Continuing shortly after the previous chapter

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian had left Ciel in order to find the certain things needed in order to perform another ritual. Candles, a single rose, a latin tome and a sharpened blade that shone in beautiful streaks of silver in the moonlight.

~ Oh Ciel.. what have I put you through.. ~

Guilt, the alien emotion surged through Sebastian at that moment, numbing his senses.

He certainly wasn't used to feeling anything but amusement, satisfaction and pain. How much pain did he recieve acting out his orders, how many bullets had pierced his skin, he couldn't count. How many times did he tease Ciel and find loop holes in his commands just to envoke a reaction from him, sometimes earning a small "Tch" and a roll of eyes.

It wasn't that he regretted the night he mated with the boy. No, the fact that he did so had costed Ciel so much, his humanity, his future..

There was one thing he didn't doubt however, the bond they shared and the love they had created was definitely one of a kind. For a demon to fall for his master was unheard of and certainly not approved.

He loved Ciel, enough to die for him, and with that thought he took the blade and sliced his palm, dark crimson blood spilling from his hand in rivulets, drowning the rose beneath it. The flower turned a deep plum and dripped blackened tear drops on to the floor.

"S..Seba..! Sebastian!" Ciel practically screamed from his room, it was faint through the walls of the manor but Sebastian heard it with ease.

The knife dropped from his hand instantly, the rose falling to the marbled stone and before he could react he was across the manor and coming to a stop outside Ciels door. Taking deep useless breaths to compose himself before opening the door and stepping through, only to see Ciel curled upon the floor in searing agony.

~ Ciel.. ~

He was in labour.

To one side of him stood a concerned hand maiden, the mid wife hired to carry out the birth. The young woman had arrived earlier that morning and hadn't been formally introduced as of yet. She had emerald eyes accompanied by long lashes and fair blonde hair tightly bound in a knot behind her head, she wore a white uniform dress and plastic gloves to protect her hands from bloodshed. Though she seemed far too frail for her height. She was currently attempting to comfort Ciel with gentle strokes to his forehead, swiping the long cyan grey hair that was sticky with sweat to the side.

"Lady Robin, shh.. everything is fine, I promise" she spoke swiftly in a soft kind voice.

"My dear, you are to give birth very soon" she proceeded to say soothingly.

Ciel was inching away from her, barely breathing from the pain. It didn't help that he didn't know who she was.

Of course she knew Ciel as "Robin Phantomhive" Ciels cousin and not himself, no one had dared question the where abouts of Ciel, it wasn't as if he showed his face often, so no one had really minded when Sebastian excused him as being under the weather.

As for Sebastian he stood, staring at the sight in front of him. Finally he moved, over to Ciel, to lift the pained child and lay the small girl gently upon the bed, his long hair flowed down over his shoulders as he tried to curl into a ball once more. Sebastian leaned over kissing Ciel upon the forehead as if he were glass, so fragile that even a kiss could shatter him. The mid wife then moved forward to take her place next to Ciel, pressing a cold damp towel to his cheek.

Ciel muttered a string of uncomprehendable words although Sebastian heard his name, spoken in a desperate plea and sudden deja vu struck him as he remembered the very night they met. The occult of insane, ignorant humans that preyed upon the youth of england as sacrifices for a god that didn't exist. It was an understatement to say that he was allured by the child, he was innocent yet veiled in a dark undertone that masked his very soul and he had managed to summon the demon through tear stained eyes on the brink of death with unknown intentions. Sebastian had accepted the contract before even understanding what Ciel had wanted, he didn't care.

One of the first orders Sebastian had recieved was to rebuild the Phantomhive Manor from mere photographs that were archived. He had the help of tanaka of course to tell him the smaller details down to the tiniest of cracks in the stone and the splinters in the floorboard.

They had found the elderly man mourning the loss of the previous earl of Phantomhive at his gravestone, the place they had immediately visited once Ciel had been rescued from the occults basement and had offered him a place at the new manor as soon as it was built, he had readily accepted. He had been beyond pleased to learn of the survival of the earls child, serving loyally through the years.

Another early order had been to hold a feast to celebrate, although Sebastian hadn't asked the occasion, he was sure it was a be-lated birthday party to compromise for the fact that Ciel had been kidnapped on the actual date, he had told Sebastian to prepare a three layered strawberry frosted cake, although the butler had never baked or even cooked for a human and it had took several lessons from tanaka and a couple of sarcastic remarks from Ciel before he was a restaurant level chef and by now he was a specialist in baked goods, since Ciel seemed to have a sweet tooth for them.

Sebastian could say without a doubt that he knew Ciel the best, from his favourite foods, clothes and colours, to his ever so complex and tactful mind. He was well known for being the earl of games, always the one to set puzzles for his opponent and Sebastian loved to assist in his dark humour.

The bond they shared and the symbols they wore didn't even begin to describe their ever so complicated relationship and Sebastian wouldn't have it any other way. Ciel would give birth to his children with in the hour, Sebastian was running out of time.

Everything up until now had been a rollar coaster of emotion and challanges, from ice sculpting to the death of angels. Sebastian had been the perfect butler and now he stood deathly still.

Sebastian took one last glimpse.. and left.

extra note : Oh my a cliff hanger.. Im a terrible person XD Review if you enjoyed, Thanks so much for reading ~ Blaire.


	18. Forget me not

notes : Well dear readers this is the last chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction and those who have left such kind reviews, I appreciate every one of them, did you know this fanfiction was originally a one shot but you all loved it enough for me to continue it. I have an idea for my next story which I hope you lovely people will check out, follow me to see when I start on it. The fanfiction will be called " A Demons Realm " and the idea is that Sebastian can't bear to take Ciel's soul and he also doesn't want him to be sent to hell. Thankyou all so much ~ Blaire.

Continuing three years after the previous chapter

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

It was early winter and the tree's had been plucked bare, violent wisps of wind swaying them swiftly. The breeze causing the snowflakes falling to dance across the pale sky in bundles of white.

"Tanaka where are the children?"

"Lady robin, they are currently playing in the recreation room"

"Alright I'll check on them in a few minutes"

Tanaka bowed and left accordingly. He had been appointed the head butler of the Phantomhive Household ever since Sebastian had left.

It was the twin's birthday which meant it had been three years since he had seen those Crimson orbs, that amused smirk and the raven strands of hair that he had so missed. Though as much as Ciel missed the demon, he held an awful lot of resentment against him. He had left him, left him at the birth of his children with a scarce kiss of farewell whilst he was in pure agony.

Ciel was seventeen now, he was still a child himself and yet he was a mother to two children.

He hadn't celebrated his birthday even though it was a few days before. As "Lady Robin" he hadn't bothered to make her a birthday and no one had asked for it, the servents had taken to him in this form rather quickly after he had explained that "Ciel" was away on a company tour around the world and wouldn't be back any time soon. He had wrote a few letters each year to the manor from Ciel to keep them happy including Elizabeth who had suffered his loss the most.

Snow was falling harshly now outside his office window, it was a blizzard and he could clearly see trails of snowflakes across the manor gardens which were now stripped bare of any greenery. He had finished the last of the paperwork under the candle light and it was almost time for tea.

Ciel just stared outside, the twilight dimming to blackness, tears welling in his eyes as they did each year. Everything reminded him of that damned demon, even his own children that he loved so dearly made his eyes sparkle with the memories he tried to forget.

It hadn't been an easy few years, after the birth of the twins which he believed he wouldn't make it through, he had to adjust to his new life. He was stuck as a female for one, which he actually didn't mind anymore, the corsets had been a hard compromise however, he had invested in expanding the funtom company into a clothes branch, this included a soft corset that actually allowed circulation. He had, had multiple proposals of marriage from different earls he hadn't even heard of and others he had known well as "Ciel", it was awkward to say the least, they seemed to leave him alone after the polite declines however. The cat ears he still retained he could cover up with in a moment, he had managed to become an expert at hiding them now and he doubted even his children had seen them.

Then there was being a single mother to two demonic children, though he loved them more than anything they could be a handful. Especially Isabelle, she took after Sebastian after all.

With that thought in mind Ciel made his way to the recreation room, and was surprised when he opened the door to see Isabelle calmly watercolouring she was completely focused, her raven locks curled themselves down past her shoulders in waves. She had taken to art well and it seemed the only thing that would keep her out of mischief for a while.

Oscar was playing with his funtom bunny in the corner. He was very shy and never caused much trouble, unless he was refused his sweets. He definitely took after Ciel in that aspect. His sweet tooth and his shaggy grey blue hair was ever so similar to his own.

"Mum" they yelled in union as soon as he entered, Scarlet orbs gazing at him.

Their red eyes could only be seen by Ciel, to everyone else they looked a chestnut brown.

"I believe its time for cake" he smiled and saw the childrens face light up as they ran downstairs screaming in delight.

Ciel just laughed and followed. He smiled and laughed more with the children than he had in his entire life even though dark thoughts clouded his mind, his children would be immortal and he would die with in a century. Would he really be able to see them grow up in that time? Demons seemed to age remarkably quickly. For three year olds they had the mind of an eight or nine year old.

They made their way to the tea room, it had been decorated with balloons and ribbon in every colour that twirled and cascaded down the walls.

Everyone had gathered, The servents : Tanaka, Mey-rin, Bardroy and Finny. Then there was Elizabeth beaming at him and gesturing for him to come closer. She had been the most difficult person to convince, he had felt awful decieving her after everything he had already put her through. She had accepted after a few months that Ciel had left and that "Lady Robin" The cousin she had never known, existed. She was happy enough being an aunt to his children and so thats how they stayed, in a circle of deception, he would live his life.

He of course played the part well. He moved forward to hug Lizzy and smile sweetly at her.

"Robin!" she spoke excitedly

"Lizzy, how are you?"

"Very well thankyou!" she smiled

"Aunt Lizz!" Isabelle ran and encaptured Elizabeth in her arms. The children loved her as much as she loved them, she would often visit and play with them in her free time. In turn the children kept her distracted from thinking of "Ciel" too much.

"Happy birthday you little rascals, I bring presents!"

She pointed towards the nearby table stacked with gifts, some in wrapped in cheerful pink and others wrapped in sapphire blue. Each one tightly bound in silver ribbon.

"You spoil them" Ciel said smiling at the twin's reactions to the pile of gifts infront of them.

"Heheh well you can't have enough presents on your birthday, you can open them after we have some cake alright?"

"Thankyou aunty" spoke Oscar

"Thankyou!" followed Izzy

Soon after, tanaka walked through with a three layer chocolate cake, one for each year. Decorated in white chocolate flowers and stars. On top stood six candles, three for each child.

 _"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you"_

Ciel saw something flicker at the window

 _"Happy birthday dear Izzy and Oscar"_

A figure dressed in black

 _"Happy birthday to you"_

Everyone joined in, cheers were done and the children unwrapped their presents.

~ It's been a long day I need some sleep.. My imagination is running wild.. ~

Ciel didn't know why it bothered him so much.. he was feeling weird, something in the depths of his stomach ached, it was as if his very soul hurt.

His right eye felt warm.. too warm.. too hot.. burning.

He hadn't bothered to cover up his eye after his transformation, the only reason he did so before was that Elizabeth and Madam Red would have seen the difference in his eye colour. No one had ever seen Robin before so no one cared to question the purple eye that no longer glowed.

~ I have a bad feeling about this.. ~

"Children please go play upstairs for a few minutes"

"Aww.. but.." Izzy started

"Please? I promise to read you a bed time story as soon as its time for sleep"

"Fineee.."

Isabelle left to climb the stairs, Oscar followed shortly after a hug from Ciel.

Then all who was left was Elizabeth, the servents had dispersed already. So Ciel said his farewells to his cousin and had Tanaka show her out after a long embrace. She was tired enough to comply without comment.

He really did appreciate how much Elizabeth was there for them even when she was going through so much herself.

Ciel attempted to make his way to the stairway opposite the main doors but fell to his knees.

His eye throbbed in pain, it hadn't hurt this much since the creation of the contract.

~ Sebastian?.. ~

"My lady are you quite alright?" spoke Tanaka, his brow was furrowed in concern.

With that the door burst open and Sebastian stood looking down at Ciel, a longing look etched into his features.

All Ciel could do was breathe, he felt dizzy and it was all too much as he stared at the familiar figure before him.

"Im.. fine.." Ciel stood, holding the banister for support.

"Tanaka.. go check on the children.."

Tanaka looked from Sebastian, back to Ciel before bowing and heading upstairs with a half surprised expression on his lips.

"Ciel.." he moved forward untill he was beside him, close enough for Ciel to reach out and touch him.

The pain in his chest increased.

How many times had Ciel dreamt of Sebastian returning.. How many times had he awoken feeling disappointed.

Ciel reached out and slapped him, hard across the face.

"Y..You bastard"

Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"Ciel, please.."

"Three.. years.. you left me.." Tears trailed down his cheeks as he slid down to the ground once more.

Sebastian knelt down before carrying on.

"I promise you Ciel, I didn't want to leave you" he spoke calmly, as composed as ever.

"Then why did you!? Bastard, you had the audacity to leave me at the birth of our own children.."

"You were dying"

"What? that's your excuse? Im not dead!"

"Because I prevented it.. we didn't have time to perform the ritual, a human can't give birth to two demons.. So I made a deal with my father in order to save you.."

"But.. how? then where have you been.."

"I've spent the last six years in hell, time moves slower there than it does here.. It was the worst torture I could have had to endure, to leave you. But that was the deal, I would spend time in hell and you would live"

Ciel was speechless.

"I thought you had forgotten me.." he spoke timidly, tears still continuing to stream down his reddened cheeks.

Sebastian closed the space between them, embracing him so tightly he thought he would suffocate.

"Never"

The pain in his chest dispersed, his eye stopped burning and the empty hole he never knew he had was filled. He felt whole again.

"Se..Sebastian" Ciel wrapped his arms around his butlers neck with all his strength, allowing him to lift him from the floor and to his feet and wiping the tears from his cheeks with a gloved hand. He looked exactly the same as he always had.

"Lady Robin" he smirked, the smirk Ciel had missed so much, before leaning down and encapturing the young girl in a kiss, a short burst of passion before drawing apart at the sound of children.

Oscar ran down the stairs and held onto Ciels arm.

"Mummy, Izzy took my rabbit, its mine because it has the eye patch and hers has the ribbon.."

Ciel just smiled fondly at him as he heard Izzy follow.

"He's lying its on his bed.." she spoke dryly

She came to a stop next to Ciel, seeing the stranger that stood close by.

Sebastian just stood motionlessly as he took in his children for the first time. Staring fondly at how much of a mother Ciel had become.

"Children.. this.. is your father.."

They both stared blankly for a moment at Ciel, before he nodded and gestured at Sebastian.

"Pfft prove it, can you do special stuff too?" Izzy commented

Sebastian just smiled softly bending to pick Isabelle up and then he continued to throw her high up into the air with a demons speed, swirling and spinning her around all while she giggled uncontrollably. Once Sebastian was satisfied she was happy he gently placed her back upon her feet and she hugged him.

"I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy" she spoke excitedly still slightly dizzy.

Oscar was shy, hiding behind Ciel, his face peaking round to see the strange man.

"Its alright Oscar, go ahead"

The small boy walked forward slightly and introduced himself.

"Hi.. Im Oscar.." before walking closer and leaning in to hug him.

Sebastian smiled, cradling his children in both arms.

"Well aren't you two a troublesome pair" he spoke softly

Izzy just smiled mischieveously as they withdrew and Oscar moved to stand beside Ciel.

Ciel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Okay bed time, I'll be up shortly to read to you alright?"

"Okay" Oscar spoke, heading back upstairs.

"Fine.." Izzy followed after and they raced to the top.

After a short silence Sebastian continued.

"They're perfect"

"Yes.. they are" Ciel responded.

"Im sorry I had to leave you alone to care for them by yourself.."

"Its.. alright, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Kiss me"

"With pleasure" he purred softly as he encaptured Ciels lips once more in his own, caressing his face with a gloved hand.

Time seemed to revert back, as if nothing had ever changed.

A soft tingle fell down Ciel's spine as the heated passion grew between them, he had missed this, he had missed everything about Sebastian and now he just wanted to feel the demon against him.

Without Ciel's knowledge he had been picked up and cradled against Sebastian's chest as he moved to enter the study, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Ciel broke the kiss, gasping for air. Leaning to lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"My my, missed me?

Ciel blushed, his cheeks tinted a soft pink.

Sebastian led Ciel upon the desk, softly tracing his arms with careful fingers. Ciel shivered at the touch of cotton against his skin.

Sebastian brought each gloved hand to his mouth and bit seductively upon them before pulling them off with his teeth as his bare hands fumbled with Ciel's dress.

With in moments Sebastian had his dress off, his stockings down, his corset loose and before he knew it he was bare and Sebastian had enveloped him in another kiss, this one burning with a fierce flare of emotion and heat that it melted their lips together, they fit perfectly into one another. Sebastian moved to bite his bottom lip softly, causing a sharp moan to escape the squirming body beneath him. Sebastian used this to his advantage as he pushed his tongue into Ciel's slightly open mouth, teasing him till he was flustered.

Sebastian then kissed a trail down to where two rosy buds stood out promptly. His ebony nails contrasting clearly against his pale porcelain skin as his fingers brushed over Ciel's nipples, squeezing his breasts playfully.

"Mph.. S..Sebastian just take me already"

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice, as he unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped himself, freeing his hardened member.

"Tell me what you want Ciel" Sebastian gazed at him with lust clouded eyes.

"I want.. I want you inside of me.." he all but begged.

"I suppose that shall have to do" he smirked, and with that Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's moistened entrance and thrusted deeply inside of him without any further preparation, it was a tight fit, without Sebastian stretching him first it was almost suffocating his member but the pleasure was overwhelming and he had to force himself to stay still as Ciel adjusted to his length that was throbbing inside of shock of penetration causing two fluffled ears to appear, twitching softly in annoyance at they're appearance.

"I definitely missed these" Sebastian whispered, before biting gently on the tip of one of his kitten ears.

"Ahmph.. Sebastian" he whimpered quietly

"My dearest Ciel.." he spoke before pulling almost out and thrusting slowly back in, repeating this until he felt Ciel move against him, still gently fondling the furry appendages that sat gracefully upon his head.

Ciel shivered at his name being used, a name he was no longer used to, that he missed being said in the deep seductive tones of Sebastian's voice.

Sebastian kissed him again, softly then more passionately, muffling the moans escaping his reddened lips.

"Mine" Sebastian spoke.

"Nph, ter..territorial..ah.. much" he responded rather flustered, his cheeks darkening to red hues.

Ciel just moaned in response as the thrusts became more rapid, until Sebastian was hitting his sweet spot with such force that he screamed and came, Sebastian still continuing to thrust deeply into the child, following into his own climax.

Sebastian led next to Ciel, pulling the shuddering heap against his chest in an attempt to comfort him and calm his breathing.

They led like that for endless minutes, enjoying the presence of one another in content silence for a few moments.

Then Sebastian spoke.

"Do you forgive me Ciel?"

"Tch, Like you even need to ask" he whispered, pulling himself closer into Sebastians embrace.

"I love you so much, Ciel" he looked down at him fondly, gently caressing the softly curled kitten ears that sat upon his head, nestled against wisps of cyan grey hair.

"I love you too.. damned demon.." he smiled.

~ The end ~

note : Thank you so much for reading this, it has taken me countless hours to write, so please leave a review if you enjoyed as this is the end of our journey together, Thanks ~ Blaire.


End file.
